


Корабли не летают

by Lahaine



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Case Fic, F/F, Gen, Romance, Перевертыш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Британский сыщик Шерлок Холмс приезжает в Нью-Йорк, чтобы найти известного серийного убийцу. Свое расследование он начинает с того, что устраивается на работу к Джоан Уотсон, недавно вышедшей из реабилитационного центра. Девушка Джоан - последняя известная жертва, того, кто предпочитает называть себя "М".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корабли не летают

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на фест "Странные истории Шерлока Холмса".  
> Бета моя прекрасная Нода, она же написала [аналитический обзор](http://sr-story-shh.diary.ru/p193777150.htm) к тексту.
> 
> Вселенной "Элементари" не хватает текстов Джоан/Ирэн. (:

Корабли не летают  
Иллюстрация к тексту, автор: [Kyyhky](http://pesa.diary.ru/)  


***  
Изменения происходят. Ты можешь закрыться в собственном доме, можешь переехать на необитаемый остров, даже переселиться на орбиту Земли в свою собственную космическую станцию, если хватит денег. Но ты все равно почувствуешь это. Для кого-то изменения складываются в бесконечную череду смен времен года, для других — в стрелки морщин, все заметнее проступающих в уголках глаз, у третьих — выходит финальный сезон их любимого телевизионного шоу. 

Время незаметно, непрерывно что-то забирает у нас: здоровье, иллюзии, надежды, самых близких и почти чужих, не важно, хорошее или плохое, как на распродаже «Все по 99 центов», все наши бесценные мгновения не больше, чем пыль. Иногда время забирает самое важное — нас самих. 

Мы сами, — это не одежда, в которой мы безуспешно пытаемся спрятаться, все больше оголяясь; не стулья с «черными ножками и красным орнаментом по краю», купленные после мучительных поисков; даже не сотни сообщений в твиттере и с десяток закрытых записей в блоге. 

Мы — это то, что остается в тишине, повисает в воздухе, когда мы остаемся одни, прислушиваясь к стуку собственного сердца. Тук-тук, слышите? Мы теснимся не в голове, переполненной мыслями и тараканами, а в грудной клетке, где-то между легкими и ребрами, чтобы в правильные моменты ощущать это сдавливание, похожее на удушье, чтобы чувствовать острее, как отдается каждый толчок крови. 

Пульс на сонной говорит, что я существую. Пульс, а не то гипотетическое предположение о том, что я мыслю. «Овощи», неподвижно лежащие в больничных палатах, тоже существуют. Мое сердце перекачивает кровь. Кровь, чистую от разного рода химических стимуляторов, уже восемь месяцев, четыре дня, шесть часов, семь минут и двенадцать секунд...

— Меня зовут Джоан, — говорю я. Подтягиваю под себя ноги, чтобы скопировать позу собеседника. Он тут же вскакивает и начинает ходить по комнате, будто едва выдержал эти короткие минуты, что мы сидели друг напротив друга и молчали. 

— Шерлок Холмс, — отрывисто. Говорит и ходит он так, как подростки, страдающие дефицитом внимания. Странно, что дядя выбрал его в качестве доверенного лица, кого-то, кто смог бы присмотреть за мной. Холмс никак не человек-скала, как мой прошлый куратор, он человек-вода, такие легко изменяются и изменяют. Хотя опыта работы в клинике у него достаточно, а значит, достаточно и терпения. — Я ваш...

— Вы мой новый куратор, я видела ваше резюме. Садитесь, мистер Холмс, когда люди так скачут передо мной, я чувствую, что попала в парк развлечений. Голова кружится. 

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, — он накрывает глаза ладонями и трет их. — Да, я ваш куратор, компаньон, называйте, как хотите, — он запнулся, — Джоан, послушайте, обычно я не веду дела так, не впрыгиваю в поезд, который уже отходит от странции. Я согласился заменить вашего куратора, а должен был настоять, чтобы вы начали курс заново. Буду предельно честен, меня не интересуют деньги, который мне предложил ваш дядя. Нет, мое образование, мои навыки и опыт позволяют мне взяться за эту работу, но уже многие годы я занят другим, я помогаю полиции распутывать крайне сложные дела, если вам нужно подтверждения, я готов предоставить всю необходимую информацию. Одним из этих дел стали поиски серийного убийцы, известного в Англии, и теперь — в Америке. Он привязывает своих жертв особым образом, позволяя всей крови...

Вот чем я обязана вам, мистер Холмс. Всей крови, да, ее было много, я наступила на край растекшейся лужи. Мои туфли запихнули в пластиковый пакет и отвезли в лабораторию. Мне отдали белые пластиковые бахилы, в которых я сидела все время допроса. 

— Простите. Я не всегда тактичен, — извиняется он. Некрасивый, болтливый, слишком непредсказуемый, не просто вода, а бурная горная речка.

— Я не люблю тактичных, поэтому благодарю за откровенность, мист... Шерлок, — я встаю, медленно, потому что иначе все закружится перед глазами, нельзя быстро переходить из состояния покоя в состояние движения. Иду на кухню заваривать чай. Добавляю пару листиков мяты во френч-пресс. 

— Я могу помочь вам, Джоан, но я уверен, что и вы поможете мне напасть на след убийцы, вы знаете или помните даже больше, чем можете себе представить, поэтому я предлагаю союз. 

Союз — это как брак, архаичная форма партнерства, вступив в которую защищают от врагов и внутренних демонов. Я ничего не знаю о том, кого он ищет. О враге, когда-то вошедшим в мой дом и забравший то, что было мне дорого. 

— Хотите чай? Не такой хороший, конечно, как вы привыкли, наверняка, но я редко выбираюсь в магазин. 

— Хочу, — он садится на стул, на один из тех самых стульев с черными ножками и красным узором. Догадавшись, что я не собираюсь его выгонять, Шерлок перестает тараторить, его речь становится четкой и отрывистой. — И, если вы не против, я хотел бы сразу преступить к делу. 

— Планируете меня допросить? 

— К делу. Я планирую обыскать весь дом на тот случай, если вы где-то припрятали заначку на особый случай. А потом мы поговорим о том, как вы оцениваете ваше состояние после реабилитации. Недоверие в вашем взгляде призвано оскорбить меня, но вы ошибаетесь, я отличный куратор и блестящий детектив. И я приложу все усилия для того, чтобы помочь вам оставить вашу зависимость в прошлом. 

— Ваша комната на втором этаже, вторая спальня с зелеными обоями, но, если хотите, выберите другую по своему вкусу. И можете приступать к своим обязанностям. Только не пугайте горничную, если она уйдет, я останусь без еды. 

Нельзя дважды войти в одну и ту же реку. Конечно, так же невероятно дважды вдохнуть один и тот же воздух, но считается, что вода лучше отражает движение времени. Течение. В день, когда в моем доме появляется Шерлок Холмс, меня начинает преследовать предчувствие грядущих изменений. Стрелки часов, остановившиеся восемь месяцев, четыре дня, шесть часов, двадцать минут и пять секунд назад, снова начинают свой ход.

 

***  
— Тебе же не интересно, какой она была? — спрашиваю я, плотнее запахивая пальто. Шерлок тащит меня через парк, потому что считает, что прогулки полезны. Он прав, я редко выбираюсь из дома, раз в неделю, может быть. Два дня он пытается меня растормошить, увлечь беседой или каким-то делом, и, если пренебречь тем, что я мало что чувствую, на одну десятую своих тусклых душевных потуг я его ненавижу. 

— Ты мыслишь эмоционально, я мыслю логически, Джоан. Говори то, что хочешь сказать, я услышу то, что мне нужно. 

Он общается так, будто не поддерживает разговор, а декламирует речь перед небольшой аудиторией. Одергивает свой шарф раза три, потирает щеку, громко дышит. Иногда я думаю, что он что-то жует, чтобы постоянно говорить так, что половину слов съедает слабая артикуляция. Но мне с ним спокойно. 

Холмс удобный, методичный, въедливый. Это я понимаю еще по тому, как после обыска в моем доме, он переходит к сортировке книг на полках и превращает гостиную в рабочий кабинет. Отец бы никогда не позволил, а мать — возмущенно всплеснула руками. Я рассказываю об этом Гарри, Гарри смеется и предлагает переоборудовать столовую в зал для занятий балетом. К концу разговора я понимаю, что позвонила брату впервые за прошедший месяц. Наверное, у него в Чикаго сейчас дожди.

Стрелки тикают.

— Я изучил каждую жертву этого человека, членов семьи, друзей, сослуживцев. Известно, что он убил тридцать семь человек, из них только пятерых в Америке. Кто-то скажет, что он сумасшедший, но я знаю, что он таковым только прикидывается. И Ирэн Адлер была особенной, если послее ее смерти он исчез. Помогите мне понять, почему. 

— Она для всех была особенной, — я пожимаю плечами и вижу, что он хочет продолжения — …яркой, умной, обворожительной, умела сражать наповал, убеждать в чем угодно...

— Первой женщиной в вашей жизни? 

У Шерлока раздражающая манера уточнять так, словно хочет оскорбить. Он сам блестяще осведомлен об этой особенности, я даже не сомневаюсь, что он пользуется ей, британцы достаточно заносчивы и чопорны, чтобы считать оскорбления особой формой взаимодействия. 

— Второй. Слушайте, я не понимаю, какое отношение...

— Я ваш куратор, я хочу понять вас лучше. 

— Холмс, засуньте себе это лучше... — я даже не злюсь, просто хочу поставить его на место, потому что он ковыряется во мне, будто на вскрытии, вытаскивая на свет внутренние органы. — Мы были вместе два года. Она умерла. Ее убил чокнутый серийный убийца, на котором вы, возможно, помешаны, что говорит не в пользу вашего здравомыслия. Но именно потому, что вы помешаны, вы, быть может, его найдете. Вам нужна я, я вас слушаю, но держите себя в рамках. 

Мне удается произвести на него впечатление, по крайней мере, он воодушевленно кивает и, кажется, готов даже завилять невидимым хвостом от восторга. Не совсем та реакция, на которую я надеялась. 

— Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга?

— Абсолютно, — соглашается Холмс не раздумывая, пропускает меня вперед на входе в небольшую кофейню. — Расскажите мне об Ирэн Адлер: что вы помните о ее работе, друзьях, с кем она общалась, как проводила свободное время, много ли путешествовала. Какой была ее жизнь?

 

***  
Тогда

— Джоана, — Наоми открыла дверь в ординаторскую, сладкий запах тыквенного сока, тут же залил всю комнату: халат и волосы дежурного хирурга были покрыты оранжевыми пятнами, — подмени меня, пожалуйста, в приемном, я быстренько в душ. Меня с ног до головы облили эти бесстыдники со школьного спектакля...

— Но я... — моя смена заканчивалась через пятнадцать минут, и я планировала уйти до того, как доктор Уайтли подбросит мне срочную операцию. В Хэллоуин не бывает хороших операций, поверьте старым добрым приметам.

— Я быстро! Туда и обратно.

Кофе я допила уже по пути в приемное отделение. Поставила кружку на стойку медсестер — пусть проклинают меня почаще. Они все равно будут это делать, так пусть хотя бы по реальному поводу. 

— Кому была нужна консультация хирурга? — я, прищурившись, посмотрела на новую электронную доску со списком пациентов, к которой в больнице еще не все успели привыкнуть. 

— Мне, — Кларисса, интерн второго года, всунула мне в руки карту больного. — Женщина на двенадцатой койке, свалилась с лестницы в галерее, руку я вправила, но она жалуется на боль в животе, а лаборатория задерживает анализы. 

— Я посмотрю. 

Кларисса всегда любила подстраховаться. Нельзя сказать, что мне не нравится это качество, однако такие интерны никогда не становились хоть хорошими хирургами. Хирурги не должны допускать столько сомнений.

— Добрый день, меня зовут доктор Уотсон, я осмотрю вас, — я оттарабанила всю фразу, все еще глядя в карту, а потом подняла взгляд на пациентку, — мисс... Адлер?

Мисс Адлер оказалась привлекательной блондинкой лет тридцати, с выразительными скулами и узким подбородком, из тех женщин, что не обладают бесспорной красотой, но вызывают повышенный интерес у мужчин. Запоминающаяся. 

— О, у меня новый доктор, поистине, если свалиться с лестницы значит получить в распоряжение столько женщин в белых халатах, оно того стоит, — произнесла она. Голос у нее был под стать внешности — грудной, немного раскатистый. А улыбка хитрой. Я почему-то остро почувствовала привкус выпитого кофе во рту и сглотнула. — Осматривайте.

— Доктор Горан сказала, что вы жаловались на боль в животе, — я надела перчатки и слегка растерла руки, согревая их, — все еще больно? Насколько больно по шкале от одного до десяти? 

— Пять, но я ударилась боком о деревянный шар, когда упала, не повезло, — она была в собственной одежде, а не в больничной робе, как и многие пациенты приемного, в коротком черном платье и, чтобы предоставить мне лучший обзор, просто потянула его вверх. Я поспешила накрыть ее бедра согревающим одеялом:

— Тут ужасные сквозняки, — мне пришлось чуть подтолкнуть ее, побуждая повернуться на бок, чтобы я смогла приступить к осмотру. 

— Даже не спросите про деревянный шар? 

— Собирали экспозицию? — я припомнила, что Кларисса упоминала галерею, и сделала предположение наугад.

— Имела такую глупость, — согласилась Ирэн, — увлекаетесь искусством, доктор Уотсон?

— Время от времени. Была на выставке Дэвида Датуна. 

— Вам понравилось?

— Было невыносимо скучно, повернитесь на спину, мисс Адлер.

Ирэн закинула руки на голову и потянулась, отвлекая меня. Самодовольно улыбнулась, почувствовав, что ей удалось. 

— Хотите сходить сегодня вечером еще на одну крайне скучную выставку? — поинтересовалась Ирэн, когда я осторожно потянула ее платье вниз, закончив осмотр. Мисс Адлер. «Мисс Адлер», — повторила я про себя еще пару раз, чтобы перестать мысленно называть пациентку по имени. Откуда только взялось?

— Дождемся результатов ваших анализов, на всякий случай, и доктор Горан вас выпишет, если все в порядке. У вас осталась небольшая припухлость от удара, но ничего опасного для жизни, насколько я могу судить.

— Снимите перчатки и передайте мою карточку вашей коллеге, тогда вы перестанете быть моим доктором, — Адлер посмотрела пристально, чуть приподнявшись на локтях. Платье и прикрывало лишь часть ее живота, но она успешно игнорировала это неудобство, мне бы игнорировать черное кружево было не так просто. — А когда вы перестанете быть моим доктором, вы согласитесь пройти сегодня на открытие выставки? Вино, закуски, скучные разговоры? По крайней мере, я с уверенностью заявляю, что организатор прекрасно разбирается в вине, хоть и не разбирается современном искусстве...

О, эта женщина не тратила слишком много времени на флирт и сразу переходила к активным действиям. Я поймала себя на том, что поправила волосы, как обычно, когда чувствовала заинтересованность и желание понравиться. Брат всю школу высмеивал эту дурацкую привычку. 

— Мисс Адлер...

— Ирэн, пожалуйста. Я же вижу, что я вам нравлюсь. Отвлекитесь от этого «врач — пациент», вы же не из тех, кто следует всем правилам. 

Я все же покраснела, самую чуточку: я все же была не школьницей, чтобы так реагировать на приглашение на свидание. Не то чтобы Ирэн была не в моем вкусе, совсем наоборот, поэтому все это и отдавало неловкостью. Она, конечно, не похожа на тех, кто падает с лестницы только для того, чтобы в больнице склеить первого попавшегося симпатичного врача, но...

— У меня еще смена, — прозвучало это нелепо и жалко.

Она потянулась к сумке, достала визитную карточку и ручку, написала что-то на обратной стороне и протянула мне.

— Моя визитка, а вот тут — адрес и время, я буду ждать вас там до закрытия выставки, платье и туфли уместны, но можете приходить прямо так, — она добавила чуть тише, — меня заводит весь этот медицинский антураж. 

Она демонстративно положила визитку прямо в карман моего халата. И подмигнула, после чего я почувствовала себя снова неуверенной девочкой-подростком, которую приглашает на свидание капитан футбольной команды. Я выдохнула и опустила руку в карман, сжав визитку.

— Я обдумаю ваше предложение, — произнесла как можно более отрывисто и безразлично. 

— Обдумайте, — она кивнула, указывая на именную вышивку на моем халате, которой я чуточку гордилась с того дня, как получила эту привилегию, — только скажите, как вас зовут, доктор Д. Уотсон? 

— Джоан. Меня зовут Джоан. 

 

•••  
— Ну вот, заходите, — я пропускаю Шерлока вперед и застываю на пороге, не решаясь сделать следующий шаг. Он проходит в дом, игнорируя мое замешательство. 

— Тут ничего не трогали?

— Мне кажется, нет, приходила уборщица, чтобы вымыть кровь, и, когда полиция закончила, я забрала часть своих вещей, — я остаюсь в проходе, наблюдая, как он осматривается, нервно тру запястье, ощущение, будто я никак не могу избавиться от натирающих руку часов, но часов нет, я даже специально проверяю.

— Что именно вы забрали? — он поворачивается ко мне, анализируя что-то в своей голове, возвращается и протягивает мне руку. — Давайте посмотрим вместе, Джоан. 

— Я была не в себе, — я поддаюсь и прохожу за ним следом, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам и сосредоточиться на вопросе. — Платья, я забрала платья из шкафа, ноутбук, записную книжку, мне кажется, больше ничего. А, и браслет. 

— После вас в дом никто не заходил?

— Я не знаю, адвокат позвонил мне через неделю и сказал, что родственников у Ирэн нет, что я могу через полтора-два года подать в суд... ее же не признали мертвой, тело не нашли, официально она пропала без вести, поэтому вопрос наследования не решится быстро. Это он сказал, больше ни у кого ключей не было, — я утыкаюсь взглядом в диван. Диван передвинули, чтобы скрыть часть потемневшего паркета. Паркет, как оказалось, почти не отмывается от крови, не то, чтобы я хотела это знать. 

— Помните его имя? — Шерлок отпускает мою руку и начинает переставлять мебель, чтобы лучше рассмотреть царапины на полу. — Если вам тяжело, отвернитесь, но будет лучше пережить это один раз. Мой опыт. 

Я киваю, снова сосредоточившись только на вопросах. Знакомый запах отвлекает. Никогда не думала об этом, но запах —— дерево, краска, цветочная примесь и какая-то химия —подсказывает мне, что я дома, я все еще крепко связана с этим местом. 

— У меня осталась его визитная карточка, какая-то крупная контора в центре, «Флоррик и Агос», я полагаю. 

— Когда вернемся, я хочу посмотреть на визитку, не помешает поговорить с адвокатом. Что-то кажется вам неправильным? Не на своем месте?

— Шерлок, я не была здесь почти год! — я так возмущаюсь, что даже забываю, что смотрю ровно на то место, где остались очертания лужи крови, Холмс тоже туда смотрит и изредка поднимает на меня взгляд. — Ладно, я осмотрюсь, позову вас, если что-то замечу. 

Это дом Ирэн, не мой, что я тут замечу? Я ночевала тут и завтракала с ней. С напряженными сменами, которые бывают у хирургов, не всегда есть время вовремя сходить в парикмахерскую, не говоря о том, чтобы просто посидеть c друзьями или приготовить ужин. 

Все осталось таким, как и год назад. Фотографии на полочке, ключи от машины. Машина наверняка так и стоит на заднем дворе. Рекламные брошюры, она никогда их не выкидывала, а я забывала это сделать. С кухни все вынесла уборщица, да и не было тут почти ничего, на выступающей столешнице остались царапины от ножа, когда я как-то собралась приготовить паэлью. 

Дом маленький: гостиная с диваном — единственная большая комната, две мастерские на первом этаже, где Ирэн работала (у нее даже кабинета не было), и две спальни на втором. Одна из них превратилась в гардеробную, когда я стала приносить свои вещи. 

От мастерских до сих пор отдает душком масел и растворителя, им пропиталось все внутри. Картину, которую Ирэн реставрировала последней, забрали в музей. Пустые полотна ждут, когда их наполнят краской и смыслом. Я сажусь на табуретку и подтягиваю ноги под себя, как обычно делала она. Осматриваюсь. Закрываю глаза. 

Нет, запах почти как раньше, но не тот, нет примеси ее духов, важного полутона. Обманка, пустышка, вместо подарка. Мне обидно, обидно так, что я с силой дергаю не поддающийся ящик стола. Стол антикварный, ему без малого век, не удивительно, что он не сдается, но не сдаюсь и я. Ирэн редко задвигала его до конца, а сейчас он закрыт наглухо. Странно.

— Ну же...

Стол уступает. Внутри несколько вскрытых писем, которые я откладываю в сторону, вырезки из газет, кисти, пудра и крем для рук — Ирэн всегда тщательно следила за тем, чтобы руки не загрубели от краски. Я открываю второй ящик и третий, перерывая содержимое. Во второй мастерской столов нет, так что там даже нечего искать. 

— Что-то не так? — интересуется Шерлок. Вероятно, он уже несколько минут наблюдает за тем, как я с озадаченным видом мечусь по комнате и разбрасываю бумаги. 

— Не могу понять, где... — я решаюсь проверить последнюю догадку и направляюсь в спальню. Не то чтобы Ирэн была слишком сентиментальна для того, чтобы складывать такие вещи в трюмо у кровати, но я же просто проверю, ничего больше.

— Что не так? Чего-то не хватает? — настойчиво повторяет Шерлок, когда вытряхнув содержимое прикроватного столика на кровать и перебрав его, я сажусь на пол и, нахмурившись, смотрю на собственноручно созданный беспорядок. 

— Глупо. Это глупо. Кому бы это понадобилось? — я поднимаю глаза на него, надеясь, что ничего не придется пояснять, что он вдруг поймет все без моих пояснений, но чуда не происходит. — Пропали несколько фотографий, где мы вместе, мне их отдали друзья после нашей поездки за город, а Ирэн сохранила. Держала их в столе в мастерской. Я их не забирала. Несколько снимков, зачем они кому-то понадобились? И браслет. Я забрала свой, что она подарила мне, а у нее остался мой подарок, его нет. Хотя есть вероятность, что он был на ней в тот день... покоится где-нибудь на дне. 

— А если вы правы и кто-то забрал фотографии и браслет, кому это могло понадобиться? 

— Кому-то, кому кто-то из нас не был безразличен. Слишком сомнительная ценность. Ваш убийца, случайно, не собирает трофеи? 

— Насколько мне известно, нет. Но это не единственная странность, — Шерлок трет подбородок, такой естественный жест, что кажется, я видела его уже сотни раз. — В гостиной висит оригинал Ренуара, не сомневайтесь, я не специалист, но готов спорить, что это именно оригинал. Внутри картины спрятаны несколько писем, написанных на итальянском, а в стене, что она закрывает, несколько пулевых отверстий. Что-то мне подсказывает, что если я сниму все картины и передвину мебель, я смогу найти еще много интересных тайн этого дома. Или тайн его хозяйки. Вы позволите мне это сделать?

— Хм, — задумчиво тяну я, рассматривая дверной проем. На пути к правде часто приходится столкнуться с множеством неприглядных подробностей. Что ж, похоже, пришло время узнать, чем являются совы, которые не те, чем кажутся. — Давайте так и поступим. Думаю, вам понадобиться моя помощь. 

 

•••  
Наше взаимопонимание с Шерлоком налаживается. Он не перестает есть мои тосты по утрам, то теперь покупает достаточно хлеба, чтобы хватило нам двоим.

Он говорит "Пинцет" — и я несу к нему через полдома пинцет, потому что "мы ищем улики", и это моя трудотеорпия. Шерлок удивительно терпелив, когда речь заходит о расследовании или обучении. Возможно он прав, когда говорит, что мне надо чем-то занимать себя и больше двигаться. Я учусь собирать улики вместе с ним, колени противно ноют после всех упражнений "залезть под шкаф" и "заглянуть под стол". 

— Полиция осматривает одну, максимум две комнаты, это экономия ресурсов. Там вы не найдете ничего, но никто не трогал кухню, спальню и ванную. У нас есть шанс.

— Убийца мог побывать и здесь?

— У него было достаточно времени, поэтому нам нужно снять все отпечатки.

И я снимаю отпечатки. Он учит меня, а потом терпеливо наблюдает, как я упаковываю пленки и сканирую информацию, чтобы ускорить обработку и исключить повторение. 

— А у вас неплохо получается. Подумайте о смене профессии.

И я уже хочу огрызнуться, когда понимаю, что он шутит. Неумело, потому что не уверен, как я это приму. К чувству юмора тоже нужно привыкать. 

— Шерлок, я...

— Кажется, за нами наблюдают, — он чуть отклоняется, чтобы отодвинуть занавески и выглянуть в окно, — вот тот дом с красными перилами, слишком часто смотрят в эту сторону, чтобы счесть это случайностью.

— Просто любопытные соседи, думают, почему в пустующем доме два дня горит свет. Тихий район. 

— Просто любопытные уже бы подошли с пирогом и чаем для прикрытия, нет, тут нечто большее. Они наблюдают за домом для кого-то и, если этот кто-то еще не явился, то он не хочет привлечь к себе внимание.

— Вы параноик, — сообщаю ему я, он и не думает отрицать. Даже гордится этим, вероятно. В нем сильна эта вера в мировые заговоры, я подозреваю. Англичане достаточно эксцентричны, чтобы считать фобии неизменной составляющей личного шарма и носить эти отличительные знаки на щите несуществующего рыцарского ордена имени себя. 

— Я все же соберу все то, что мне хочется изучить поближе, если вы не против.

— Как угодно.

Мы же ничего не крадем, одалживаем на время расследования. Шерлок возвращается с коробкой забитой бумагами и указывает мне:

— Там еще клочок ткани или шерсти застрял, Джоан, упакуйте и его тоже, я занесу в лабораторию. И закончим на этом сегодня. Вечером у вас собрание, считаю крайне важным прийти к началу, — напоминает.

Как будто я могу об этом забыть! Я ни на час не должна забывать о том, что я потеряю, если снова сорвусь. Ему кажется, я могу? Впрочем, Шерлок неплохо справляется с ролью куратора, лучше, чем я предполагала, когда он начал рассказывать про свои поиски убийцы.

Холмс натренирован быть терпеливым, он научился ожиданию и подчинил свою натуру, склонную к порывам и спешке. Для него это сродни выучке собаки-спасателя, укрощению внутреннего духа, который можно посадить на цепь, и никак не связано с достижением гармонии. Его гармония не существует в покое, только в движении, только за секунду до Большого взрыва он обретает себя.

В дверь стучат. Мы переглядываемся, словно заговорщики, он заставляет меня чувствовать неловкость. 

— Я открою, — снимаю перчатки, осторожно встаю, так чтобы точно запомнить, где находилась, если понадобится продолжить работу. Шерлок следует за мной, но останавливается так, чтобы его не было видно с порога. — Вы точно параноик, — шепотом замечаю я.

За дверью обнаруживается соседка. Я помню ее смутно, видела пару раз, кореянка с маленькими руками и короткой стрижкой.

— Добрый день. Простите, — она смотрит на меня снизу вверх, сцепив руки в замок, — мы с мужем заметили свет, подумали, что кто-то купил дом. Вот я и решила поинтересоваться...

— Нет, я пришла забрать часть своих вещей, — равнодушно поясняю я, даже вежливость требует каких-то нечеловеческих усилий. Мне надо что-то делать с лицом, пока оно не стало столь же бесстрастным, как и мой голос. 

— Простите, тут все были в шоке от того, что произошло. Я не смогла принести соболезнования… — бормочет она, я даже не помню имени, не хочу помнить. 

— Я понимаю, спасибо. У меня еще много дел…

— Конечно, простите за беспокойство, — соседка понимает намек и еще раз извинившись, уходит. Я оборачиваюсь к Шерлоку, наблюдавшему всю сцену, но он подходит к окну и провожает ее взглядом.

— Что, опять скажешь, что это заговор? 

— Она извинилась перед тобой раз десять, с чего бы? Готов поспорить, что она сейчас звонит «заинтересованному лицу», чтобы пересказать ваш разговор. Вопрос только в том, кому понадобилось следить за пустым домом. 

Я пожимаю плечами, не хочется с ним спорить. У нас разные представления о роли соседей, Шерлок уверен, что они прирожденные советские шпионы, я отношу их к разделу «источник шума за окном». Собрав все заинтересовавшее его и набив коробку до краев, Холмс снова зовет меня вниз. 

— Я вызвал такси, — сообщает он и снимает Ренуара со стены, — все забрали? Я планирую сразу после собрания отправиться в лабораторию. 

— Все, — я отряхиваю невидимую пыль с кофты. Стою, повернув носки друг к другу, как делаю, когда во мне кипит энергия и хочется подскочить с места и начать уже что-то делать. Запираю все внутри. 

— Джоана, — обращается ко мне Шерлок, привлекая внимание, — вы не помните, что стояло вон на той полке? Слева. Между крайней книгой и той, что сейчас примыкает к ней? 

Смотрю на указанную полку и качаю головой, сложно припомнить, что Ирэн могла разместить между седьмой книгой о Гарри Поттере и «Именем Розы». Справочник садовода? Историю архитектуры Нью-Йорка? 

— Интересно, очень интересно. Там точно что-то было, а теперь — пустое место.

В философии Шерлока Холмса пустое место никогда не бывает пустым просто так. 

 

•••  
Шерлок будит меня посреди ночи, шепотом просит проснуться. Я отчаянно моргаю и стараюсь не слишком широко открывать глаза — неприятно. Он смотрит на меня и в желтоватом свете настольной лампы весь его облик кажется мне комично-гротескным, будто он весь состоит из темных и светлых пятен.

— Просыпайтесь, нам нужно ехать.

— Куда? — бормочу я в подушку, подтягиваю одеяло, слабо понимаю, что происходит. Очень хочется отмахнуться от него. 

— На место преступления. Вставайте, ну же. Ваш разум уже бодрствует, — он смотрит на часы, — нас ждет машина.

— Какая машина, Шерлок? Полночь. Я хочу спать, — я натягиваю подушку на голову и поворачиваюсь к нему спиной. 

— Убийца вернулся, он оставил на месте преступления записку. Для вас, — удивительно ровным голосом произносит Холмс, хотя, на последних слогах срывается и я чувствую, как он весь дрожит от напряжения, сдерживается, чтобы не напугать меня. Гончая взявшая след. 

— Вы шутите? — хотя я знаю, уже знаю, что он не шутит, что сейчас я встану, оденусь, и мы куда-то поедем. Часы у меня под ребрами отсчитывают каждую секунду. Я чувствую тошноту. 

— Вы знаете, что нет. 

И тут я понимаю, что все это время мы шепчемся, будто кто-то может услышать. Он говорит шепотом, и я так же отвечаю. В интерьере моей спальни вся ситуация особенно нелепа, будто мы играем миниатюру «викторианская дева и тайный любовник». 

— Дайте мне пять минут, хорошо? — я выбираюсь из-под одеяла и направляюсь к шкафу, не оглядываясь. Уверена, у Шерлока достаточно такта подождать снаружи. Или хотя бы сделать вид, что у него достаточно такта. 

Внизу нас и правда ждет полицейская машина, как и положено с сигнальными маячками и прилагающимися ребятами в синей форме. С этими самыми включенными маячками мы пролетаем полгорода довольно быстро. Шерлок сидит рядом со мной на заднем сиденье, похлопывая себя руками по коленям. Я хочу прислониться к нему боком и уснуть. 

Все еще сонная, я выхожу из теплой машины и вздрагиваю от холода. Шерлок не останавливается, я не успеваю и мне приходится почти пробежать за ним до подъезда, где меня останавливают вопросом о том, куда я, собственно, так спешу.

— Она со мной, — Шерлок оборачивается, одаривая меня таким взглядом, будто я виновата в том, что нас задерживают. Впрочем, это ни капли не обидно. Спалю его гренки утром.

Мы поднимаемся наверх и заходим в квартиру. Шерлок идет очень близко ко мне, я мало что замечаю кроме него, но запах, запах забивающий все вокруг в одно мгновение, заставляет меня запнуться и притормозить. Пахнет, даже нет, воняет кровью. 

— Нам сюда, — Шерлок подталкивает меня в сторону, кажется, кухни, не давая пройти в жилую часть квартиры, практически прижимает к себе «за шкирку», так что врезаюсь в него, носом в пиджак, и запах его туалетной воды перекрывает вонь в квартире. 

— Это инспектор Грегсон, Джоан. Инспектор, познакомьтесь — Джоан Уотсон.

Я «отлипаю» от Холмса и смотрю на мужчину средних лет, возникшего прямо передо мной. Киваю в знак приветствия. Засовываю руки поглубже в карманы куртки. Он изучает меня. Приятных ощущений от такого пристального разглядывания не возникает, и я ему не нравлюсь. Вот так просто — не нравлюсь. Вот и пусть катится подальше!

— Спасибо, что приехали так быстро, — произносит, наконец, он. 

— Пожалуйста, но я не знаю, зачем я вам тут...

Он протягивает мне листок бумаги в пакете. У Шерлока есть такие специальные пакеты — для хранения улик. Я протягиваю руку и пытаюсь сообразить, почему он смотрит на меня так требовательно, будто ожидает, что я от этого взгляда сразу начну в чем-то признаваться. На листке — приклеенные буквы, вырезанные из газет и журналов. 

«Дорогая Джоан, я рад, что вы проявили интерес к моему мастерству художника....» — буквы складываются в первое предложение и я зажмуриваюсь на мгновение, собираюсь с духом, открываю глаза и читаю дальше уже без остановок: — «я уже начал находить это занятие довольно скучным, но вы оказались благодарным зрителем. Обещаю впредь не заставлять вас ждать так долго. В колыбели океана еще так много места для тех, чья душа не знает покоя. Я расскажу вам их тайны. Ваш «М». 

— Он сумасшедший, — инспектор замечает, когда я заканчиваю читать. — Шерлок, ты уверен, что это письмо адресовано именно мисс Уотсон?

— Он хочет, чтобы его считали сумасшедшим, — спешит оспорить абсурдное, по его мнению, предположение Холмс, — он здоров настолько, насколько может быть здоров человек, подвешивающий своих жертв на крюк и… — тут он замечает мой взгляд и умолкает.

— Так это письмо мне? Почему не кому-то из полиции? Почему не вам? — я возвращаю лист инспектору. — Если ему нужно внимание, зачем ему я? Я же не Кейт Уинслет.

— Вы единственная Джоан, имеющая хоть какое-то отношение к его «делу», — начинает объяснять Шерлок, — мисс Адлер была его последней жертвой и он исчез почти на полтора года, вам не кажется, что это все не случайно? Помимо этого, я теперь уверен, он знает о том, что вы вновь побывали на месте преступления. Ему передали. Соседей нужно допросить, Грегсон.

— То есть, мое возвращение в дом Ирэн привело к тому, что этот.. этот мистер «М» убил невинного человека? Он же остановился, верно? И если бы я…

Шерлок останавливает поток рассуждений хлопнув в ладоши прямо перед моим носом:

— И думать не смейте! В том, что он кого-то убил виновен только он сам. И вы, кем бы вы ни были в фантазиях этого человека, не несете ответственность за его действия. 

— Но…

— Никаких «но», — категорически заявляет Шерлок, отчего я теряю желание с ним спорить, — нелогично, опасно и глупо даже допускать такие мысли. Но мы еще вернемся к этому позже. Сейчас я должен подумать.

— Я отправлю дежурную машину к вашему дому, мисс Уотсон, — сообщает инспектор. — Мне будет спокойнее, если я буду знать, что за вами с Холмсом кто-то будет присматривать. 

Я пожимаю плечами, «присматривать» можно в две стороны, за нами, помимо прочего, теперь будут следить: 

— Если в этом есть необходимость, но я все еще до конца уверена, что это письмо адресовано мне. 

— Мы проверим все в лаборатории, а потом свяжемся с вами. Шерлок, можно тебя на минуточку?

Они отходят в сторону и что-то тихо обсуждают. Вернее, инспектор Грэгсон что-то объясняет Шерлоку, а тот больше хмурится, но кивает. 

— Я хочу осмотреться, пару минут и мы уедем, — говорит мне Холмс и уходит в комнату. Я сажусь на стул и жду его возвращения. Проверяю почту. Обновив список входящих сообщений раз пять и не найдя ничего нового, прячу телефон его обратно в карман. Жду. 

— Все, мы можем идти, — Шерлок появляется в поле моего зрения и тут же исчезает в коридоре. Я следую за ним, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. И не думать. В мыслях слишком много смятения и страхов. 

Дома я переодеваюсь обратно в пижаму и пытаюсь поскорее уснуть. Кровать кажется чужой и жесткой будто бы не я вылезла из нее пару часов назад. За окнами все еще ночь, хотя по ощущениям между тем моментом, когда мы ушли и когда вернулись — прошло пару дней. Я ворочаюсь и отгоняю навязчивые мысли прочь. 

В тишине дома слышу, как дверь в мою спальню открывается. Я замираю под одеялом, не успев испугаться, даже задерживаю дыхание, пока не узнаю в вошедшем Шерлока. Он доходит до кресла возле окна, пару минут просто стоит, а после, судя по звукам, устраивается в нем. Уверена, он знает, что я не сплю, но ничего не говорит, а я не спрашиваю. Пару минут спустя я перестаю надеяться, что он начнет разговор. Может, ему не хочется оставаться в одиночестве. Это нормально. Мне тоже не хочется. 

Размышляя о том, есть ли кто-то, кто ждет его дома, я засыпаю. И не просыпаюсь до обеда. 

 

•••  
В кино ( а я честно признаюсь, мне нравится «Место преступления») генетическая экспертиза занимает само большее сутки. В реальности, лаборатория хорошо если справится за неделю. Думаю, немногие режиссеры имеют представление о том, как все происходит на самом деле. Реальность скучна, монотонна и полна ожидания.

Три дня спустя в порту вылавливают обескровленное тело Терри Бриджеса, хозяина той квартиры, где убийца оставил для меня записку. Труп в морге делает происходящее реальным, а не абстрактным допущением факта смерти. В смерти много абстрактного, почти столько же, сколько в искусстве. Не мои слова, так как-то сказала Ирэн. 

Тело настоящее: плоть и кость. Это тело когда-то звали Терри, кто-то дал ему жизнь, я не знаю, кем он был, но, быть может, хорошим человеком. Пока Шерлок пытает патологоанатома, я стою у изголовья и смотрю на него. Мысленно пытаюсь говорить с этим телом, как тогда, когда сама проводила вскрытия, представляю, что он мог бы рассказать мне свою историю. Думаю, у него есть история.

Мне не снится квартира, пропахшая кровью, не снится позеленевшая от прибывания в воде кожа, мне снятся поля одуванчиков и жаркое лето. Шерлок и на следующую ночь пытается устроиться спать в кресле, я думаю о межпозвоночной грыже, смещении шейных позвонков и нарушении кровообращения. Эти мысли не дают мне покоя, совсем как в университете, поэтому я приношу вторую подушку и одеяло, заявляю ему, что на кровати хватает места и ложусь обратно, не дожидаясь ответа, и засыпаю мгновенно.

Шерлок спит удивительно чутко, но почти неподвижно, завернувшись в два одеяла. На следующую ночь он, не дожидаясь приглашения, приносит еще и плед. В теплой комнате от него исходит жар и я не удивляюсь тому, что в моем подсознании воцаряются одуванчики и лето. 

На следующий день после того, как находят тело последней жертвы мистера «М», меня будит не привычный будильник, а шум, идущий с первого этажа. Шум, лишь отдаленно похожий на музыку, пробивается сквозь подушку, которой я в отчаянье закрываю голову, и бессовестно прогоняет сон. 

Телефон подсказывает мне, что на часах всего лишь девять утра. 

— Шеееерлок, — кричу я. Голос у меня негромкий, поэтому шансов, что я перекричу музыку никаких, но я пытаюсь. — Холмс, выключите этот кошмар!

Отчаявшись дождаться хоть какой-то реакции, я спускаюсь вниз, иду на источник шума, задевая все подряд на своем пути. Глаза не открываются. Спотыкаюсь о большую открытую коробку шампанского и прислоненный к ней чемодан. На кухне происходит репетиция «Семидневной битвы»: все кипит, брызгается маслом и противный запах лука сбивает с ног. 

— Что происходит? — выдавливаю я, подавившись зевком. 

— Привет, ничего что я тут… — шум перекрывает окончание фразы.

В поле моего зрения появляется нечто, минимум на голову выше меня, в обрамлении облака светлых волос. Я смотрю, как незнакомка маневрирует по моей кухне, точно аэробус по взлетно-посадочной полосе, в соотношении размеров так точно очень похоже. Музыку она чуть-чуть приглушает и вновь обращается ко мне:

— Меня зовут Марта, а вы, как я понимаю, Джоана. Шерлок мне о вас писал…

В этот момент я снова зеваю, очень широко и почти неприлично, отчего Марта почему-то начинает суетиться:

— Я вас разбудила. Я не подумала, подождите, — она открывает несколько шкафчиков подряд, — ах вот, сейчас будет кофе. 

При слове «кофе» я, наконец, открываю глаза, наблюдая за тем, как зеленую (кружка Гарри, кружка Гарри) кружку она подставляет к кофемашине. Марта пододвигает ко мне салат:

— Хотите? 

— Можно совсем выключить эту…

— О, спасибо за кофе, — Шерлок снимает кружку с подставки до того, как кофемашина завершает цикл, и капли густого напитка попадают на столешницу. Марта привычно хмыкает, она явно видела подобное неоднократно, и достает вторую кружку:

— Джоана, одну минуту. 

Я беру Шерлока за локоть и увожу в соседнюю комнату. Скрещиваю руки на груди, всем видом намекая «ну?». Он закатывает глаза:

— Это мисс Хадсон, мой старый друг. Я пригласил ее некоторое время пожить тут. Подумал, что раз уж мне нужно отлучаться на время расследования, мне будет спокойнее, если кто-то останется с вами дома, — неохотно поясняет, рассматривая что-то за моей спиной. 

Два и два, я складываю факты. Он не увлечен мной, вовсе нет, тут что-то другое. Даже не имеющее отношение к убийствам. И то, что он проверяет целостность всех окон в доме, и точно знает, когда сменяются полицейские, дежурящие возле дома, покупает мне бейсбольную биту и засыпает рядом под тремя одеялами.

— Шерлок, ты беспокоишься обо мне? — предполагаю я, вдруг понимая, что угадала. 

— Я бы не…

— Молчи. Не смей меня заговаривать!

— Джоана, кофе готов! — зовет меня Марта на кухню. Мисс Хадсон. Что-то совершенно не вписывающееся в мое унылое (как показала последняя неделя) понимание жизни. 

— Скажи мне, что она мастер кунг-фу или имеет черный пояс по карате, чтобы я поняла, как именно она сможет меня защитить, когда тебя не будет дома, — шепотом уточняю я.

— Она очень громко кричит, — таинственно поясняет Шерлок, как будто это все объясняет. — Очень громко! Не стоит дать кофе возможность остыть, не так ли?

 

•••  
В общем, Марта отличная. Да нет, она замечательная, восхитительная, умопомрачительная. Я еще парочку слов найду, если открою словарь. Я, пожалуй, обниму Шерлока, когда он вернется. Дважды. Почему он еще не вернулся? Почти полночь. Самое время присоединиться к «пижамной вечеринке», вторая бутылка шампанского подходит к концу.

— Ну вот поставь ногу вот так, давай! — Марта учит меня танцевать твист, получается не очень, но я стараюсь. — Когда-нибудь растирала сигаретные окурки? Ты же не будешь делать это пяткой! И бедра, ты же девочка, а не робокоп!

Мне нравится просто прыгать под музыку и махать руками, тем более, что музыка заразительная, а в голове витают волшебные пузырьки выпитого шампанского. 

— Я хочу торт, — заявляю. 

— Сначала ты станцуешь твист, ну же, Джоана, у тебя получится! — подбадривает она, и я поддаюсь уговорам. 

Вся проходная комната завешана мокрыми занавесками. У Марты, кажется, такая привычка — начинать знакомство с уборки. Не то, чтобы в доме было грязно, горничная исправно выполняет свою работу, поэтому вмешательство мисс Хадсон в процесс она воспринимает, как личное оскорбление. Я мирю их все утро. 

— Эти занавески были чистые! — упирается Росита, вытаскивая зеленую тряпку из рук Марты. 

— Ага, а пятна откуда? Знаешь, милая, если в этом доме живет Шерлок, ты должна стирать занавески каждый месяц. Он любит пить кофе и смотреть в окно. При этом полчашки кофе остается на занавесках.

Росита недоуменно переворачивает ткань, рассматривает край и хмурится, что с ее смуглым точеным личиком выглядит очаровательно:

— Мисс Джоан, а вы точно не хотите его выгнать? Повсюду крошки, и обои в зеленой комнате придется менять, он все проткнул этими гадкими кнопками! Варвар, а не мужчина. 

— Это же Шерлок! — упрекает ее Марта. 

— Не подеритесь, — только вздыхаю я, когда у меня появляется возможность вставить хоть слово. Все слова у меня к этому времени заканчиваются, и я поднимаюсь к себе. 

К вечеру шум от генеральной уборки стихает и я рискую спуститься вниз, чтобы посмотреть, осталось ли еще что-то от моего дома. Обстановка ничем не напоминает о проходящих здесь боевых операциях «за чистоту», более того, теперь интерьер всего первого этажа переделан так, что сочетает в себе все то, что нравится Шерлоку и немного нравится мне. Комната, которую Шерлок облюбовал для расследования, так и вовсе не напоминает бывшую гостиную для приема гостей: это целый оперативный штаб с несколькими экранами, подключенным к системным блокам, и парой столов, завеленных бумагами и каким-то выписками.

— И что думаешь? — Марта, еще один плюсик в копилку, не подкрадывается, а подходит стуча подошвой домашних туфель по паркету. 

— Ты, должно быть, немало жила с ним под одной крышей, — признаю я, заметив, что из гаража достали высокую стойку-шкаф для хранения инструментов и приспособили ее под сортировку бумаг. 

— Как бы странно это ни звучало, у нас с Шерлоком очень много общего, — кивает она. — Я решила заодно постирать и свои вещи, если ты не против. 

Тут я замечаю, что она стоит рядом в одной длинной майке почти до колен, выглядит немного сонной и совсем без косметики. «Домашний» вариант Марты Хадсон мне нравится еще больше.

— Что? Мой наряд подходит разве что для «пижамной вечеринки», — Марта замечает мой взгляд. — Слушай, а почему бы и нет? Нас двое. Мы девочки. И мы одни, не считая дежурной машины под окнами. И у нас есть ящик шампанского. Что думаешь о том, чтобы устроить вечеринку, подруга? 

— О Господи, — выдыхаю я, давая себе возможность немного утомить ее ожиданием, — да, пожалуйста!

После третьего бокала я переодеваюсь в такую же майку, что и у Марты, только у нее, как у настоящей англичанки, логотип Манчестер-юнайтед, а у меня чикагский «White Sox». И у нас настоящий девичник на двоих, каноничный.

— Ты хорошо относишься к Шерлоку, я рада, ему этого очень не хватало, он не признается, конечно, — замечает Марта, протягивая мне очищенную мандаринку, которую я, с благодарностью принимаю, — и знаешь, что особенно восхитительно? Он тебя слушает!

Она забавно фыркает, пытаясь то ли не рассмеяться, то ли не выплюнуть конфету. Закрывает себе рот пальцами и облизывает их. 

— Считаешь, что «Шерлок, вставай с пола и иди спать», это отличная команда? 

— Я до прошлого вечера ни разу не видела, чтобы он ее выполнял! А я много чего видела из жизни Шерлока Холмса. 

— Это он мой надзиратель, Марта, — я делаю еще один глоток шампанского, подозревая, что Шерлок не одобрит и скажет что-то из разряда, что я меняю одну зависимость на другую. Но, черт побери, это благословенный напиток. — Сегодня, уже предвижу, я выслушаю обличительную лекцию о вреде алкоголя. 

— Вини во всем меня! Мы запиваем мой неудачный разрыв отношений. Девочки должны запивать такие вещи.

— И заедать! — соглашаюсь я, откусывая яблоко. 

— Нам не хватает музыки, — решает Марта и подскакивает, направляется к музыкальному центру, коварно заявляет. — Выпили мы уже достаточно, пришло время танцев! 

Я танцевать не умею, но в вечеринках это не главное, не так ли? Можно включить музыку погромче и носиться по дому напевая слова любимых песен. К счастью, у нас есть песни, к которым и я, и Марта относимся с особым трепетом. 

В середине процесса, когда мы успеваем повыть под Депешей и закончить Селин Дион, Марта берется научить меня танцевать твист, причем босиком, потому что она оказывается ярой фанаткой Умы Турман (ну надо же), и специально училась танцевать этот танец, готовя номер для школьного бала. 

— Почему у тебя не получается, это же очень просто?! У тебя слишком зажаты бедра...

Я смеюсь и опускаюсь на диван:

— Дай мне выдохнуть. 

— Шерлока не хватает. Кстати где он? — Марта садится рядом, скрещивая лодыжки. С такими лодыжками неудивительно, что она фанатеет от Умы. 

— Позвоню ему, — я выдыхаю недовольно, вставать очень не хочется, — телефон наверху. Сейчас схожу. 

— А я проверю стирку. И возвращайся скорее, на кухне нас ждет торт. Будем считать это авансом. 

Я спускаюсь по лестнице с телефоном, уткнувшись в экран. Шерлок не отвечает, я поднимаю голову, чтобы позвать Марту, но сталкиваюсь взглядом с незнакомцем, невесть как, оказавшимся в доме. Он смотрит прямо на меня и я застываю от ужаса, потому что — огромный, просто как настоящий горный тролль, мужчина делает шаг в мою сторону. И я делаю шаг назад, судорожно соображая, что нужно делать. 

— Не трогайте меня! — я медленно отступаю, вытянув перед собой руку. — На улице полиция, они...

Он достает какую-то тряпку, похожую на шарф, и сжимает ее в руках, показательно так, будто красуется передо мной. Кажется, меня сейчас будут душить. Прискорбно, потому что из-за алкоголя в моем организме мучиться придется долго. Лучше пусть шею сломает что ли. 

Смартфоны должны гореть в аду! Вы пытались набрать 911 с помощью одного пальца и без возможности посмотреть на экран? Попытайтесь. Если вы надеетесь, что убийца, явившийся в ваш дом, подождет, пока вы активируйте голосовой набор, попрощайтесь с вашими заблуждениями. Выбросите этот высокотехнологичный хлам, потому что он не спасет вам жизнь. 

Моя рука почти дотягивается до бейсбольной биты, оставленной Шерлоком на книжной полке «на всякий случай» (в моей жизни почему-то вдруг начали случаться «те самые случаи»). 

— Джоан, где ты? Тут случилась одна неприятность... — кричит мне Марта из другой комнаты.

Убийца (с таким взглядом можно быть только убийцей) не желая больше терять время, наступает на меня и я совершаю отчаянный рывок к полке в тот отчаянный момент, когда в голову нападающего вдруг врезается бутылка шампанского. Бутылка разлетается вдребезги, брызги шампанского и стекло — устилают все вокруг. Мужчина дергается, теряет ориентацию в пространстве, но для него такого удара как-то маловато. Еще немного, и он придет в себя. 

Марта застывает за его спиной с разбитым горлышком, открывает и закрывает рот, и, когда он оборачивается к ней, я наношу удар битой, до которой дотянулась в том самом отчаянном рывке. 

Неудавшийся убийца сваливается на пол возле моих ног. 

Убедившись в том, что он не торопится подниматься и нападать на нас вновь, я поднимаю взгляд на Марту, она так и стоит с горлышком в одной руке и какой-то черной тряпкой в другой. Мы с ног до головы облиты шампанским, я даже чувствую, как капли стекают у меня по ногам. А еще, судя по всему, мне придется извлечь из бедра парочку осколков. 

В ту секунду, когда я, наконец, осознаю, что меня только что могли убить, Марта, видимо, приходит в себя и издает слабый писк, переходящий по нарастающей в отчаянный крик. Пронзительный крик, какие встречаются только в фильмах ужасов, Шерлок был прав, это что-то невероятное. 

Я снова смотрю на тело у своих ног, на ноги Марты, на дырявую тряпку в ее руке и узнаю в ней, в тряпке, конечно, любимое платье от Шанель, оставленное в корзине для стирки пару дней на...зад...

В эту секунду мне кажется, мой крик заглушает крик Марты, что, безусловно, невозможно. Но кто бы видел нас со стороны? Звон стоит такой, что удивительно, как не вылетают стекла.

Мы будим всех соседей. В квартале. 

 

•••

Во всем случившимся есть крохотный плюс: Шерлок носит меня на руках, будто я музейный экспонат. К Ренуару он относился хуже, так что я ценю. Ценю, стараясь не особо жаловаться, что опыт санитара он приобретал на живодерне, а у меня уже все бедра в синяках.

В пылу сражения с тогда еще неизвестным нападавшим, я наступила на осколки проклятой бутылки шампанского, и не замечала этого ровно до тех пор, пока под моими ногами не собралась внушительная лужица крови. Вбежавшие на крик полицейские вызвали скорую помощь, и нас троих — меня, Марту и неопознанное тело на полу — увезли в больницу. Шерлок с Грегсоном приехали туда, как раз к моменту, когда я начала отбиваться от морфия.

— Местное обезболивание и постарайтесь сделать все очень быстро, — потребовал Шерлок, появившись в приемном, сел рядом со мной, — ей будет очень больно. Джоана, постарайся смотреть на меня и глубоко дышать.

Я постаралась. Это было очень больно. Но через пару минут ада я благополучно погрузилось в полуобморочное состояние и почти не дергалась, давая хирургу промыть раны и наложить швы. Мои многострадальные ноги завернули в несколько слоев мягких бинтов и, предусмотрительно проложив верхний слой повязки ватой, выдали специальные тапочки. Когда я перестала жалобно скулить и вновь смогла смотреть на мир без слез, застилающих прекрасный вид на белые стены, Марта принесла шоколадку из автомата, половину отдала Шерлоку, вторую — мне. Подобрев, я позволила обработать еще две царапины на бедре и одну — на локте.

— Ну как вы? — участливо поинтересовался инспектор. Я на пальцах объяснила, что я думаю о том, как я себя чувствую, вышло выразительно, он тут же отошел от меня: — Отдохните, поговорим утром. Ваш... неизвестный не придет в себя раньше.

Шерлок вывез меня из больницы на коляске, потом молча поднял на руки и, не слушая возражений, запихнул в такси. Дома он тоже не дал мне сделать и шагу. В сумке у меня была целая упаковка специальных тапочек с очень мягкой подкладкой, но возражать я не стала, покорно позволила себя нести, легла в разложенную кровать и провалилась в сон, не желая думать о том, какой разнос мне устроят утром.

В самом деле, Шерлок утром высказал мне очень много. Он аргументировал, взывал к фактам и негодовал. Никогда бы не поверила, что он на такое способен, но, видимо, я недооценивала своего куратора. Я согласилась со всем. Сложно было не согласиться, что пить мне не стоило, после моей выписки из клиники не прошло и трех месяцев, а рекомендованный срок трезвости — год. И уж тем более не стоило прыгать по стеклу и орать. 

Приняв мои неловкие извинения, Шерлок проверил перевязку и поставил меня перед фактом, что дальше туалета и кухни мне самой ходить не даст, иначе «выздоровление затянется на месяц, ты будешь мучиться от болей, что будет провоцировать тебя на возвращение к обезболивающим, и раз уж речь зашла о них, то не будешь ли так добра отдать мне украденные в больнице капсулы морфия». Я покраснела, кажется, так, как не краснела никогда в жизни. К сожалению, задохнуться от стыда у меня не вышло. На раскрытую ладонь легли две капсулы.

Обещание Шерлок исполнил. 

Сама я не хожу уже второй день. Хромаю от кровати до компьютера неловко, походка у меня, как у пингвина. Марта, испытывающая бесконечное чувство вины за платье, готовит только то, что мне нравится, и старается не шуметь. Нападавшего допрашивают, но он стоически молчит. Я бы тоже молчала, но при Шерлоке не выходит, он слишком проницательный, просто забирается под кожу и достает все секреты.

Нападавшего зовут Себастьян Моран. Это все, что знаем я и полиция Нью-Йорка. Шерлок «читает» его походку и манеру двигаться, он говорит, что тот бывший военный. Так удается выловить из бесконечных баз данных имя. Поданный Ее Величества королевы Елизаветы II с выдающимся послужным списком и прекрасной репутацией. Имя дает хоть что-то, но кто этот человек и зачем он явился в мой дом? Может ли быть Моран «мистером М»?

Я спрашиваю Шерлока напрямую, он качает головой, пересматривая фотографии, сделанные в больнице. Потом садится на стол и складывает пальцы домиком, собираясь, видимо, сказать мне что-то неприятное. 

— Я так не думаю.

— Он не... тогда как?

— Нет, он не просто так оказался в доме. Но его целью было похитить вас, а не убить. Физические параметры Себастьяна Морана и опыт в армии позволяют ему быть убийцей: разрабатывая портрет «мистера М» для Скотланд-Ярда, я пришел к выводу, что для установки треножника ему нужно быть сильным и ловким, без специальной подготовки провернуть такое непросто. То есть, начиная с самого очевидного, он спортсмен или военный, рост подходит идеально, он явный флегматик, он достаточно терпелив, чтобы сидеть в засаде часами, следить. Моран находится в полиции два дня и не проронил ни слова, он хладнокровнее змеи, конечно, у него есть все, чтобы быть «мистером М», кроме острого ума и жажды убивать. 

— То есть, он не достаточно умен для того, чтобы быть убийцей? Шерлок, тебе не кажется, что можно найти объяснение попроще, — я развожу руками, пытаясь как-то компенсировать недостаток аргументов. 

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что «М» не сумасшедший? Я думаю, даже больше, «М» — это маска того, кто воображает себя могущественным трикстером, а убивать может и не своими руками, убийц может быть несколько. 

— И Моран не тот, кого ты ищешь?

— Полиция изучает содержимое его машины, на поиски которой ушел весь вчерашний день. Если они найдут хоть каплю крови, нам будет с чем работать. Пока же я пытаюсь взломать код, которым зашифрованы сообщения у него на телефоне. Предъявленные обвинения в нападении дают нам время, но прокуратура не сможет вечно отбиваться от его адвоката. Уверен, в этих сообщениях что-то есть! Что-то, что приведет меня к человеку, дергающему за ниточки. Едва я приближаюсь к разгадке, как кто-то старательно стирает все следы. 

Шерлок ударяет ладонью по столу так, что я подскакиваю на стуле и вся вытягиваюсь в струнку. После нападения я остро реагирую на громкие звуки и резкие движения. 

— Извини, — Шерлок вздыхает, — я хотел тебе еще позавчера сказать, что картина в доме Ирэн — подлинник, похищенный из маленькой частной коллекции пять лет назад. И отпечатки, что тебе удалось снять... среди них есть те, что принадлежат довольно колоритным личностям, разыскиваемых Интерполом. 

— Ты думаешь, что ее убили потому, что она как-то была связана с человеком, который, ты полагаешь, стоит за убийствами? Она кому-то мешала? 

— Пока рано судить, но я был прав, она сильно отличалась от других жертв, могла знать убийцу, — договаривает он, уже поднося зазвонивший телефон к уху. — Да, инспектор. Досадно. Что ж, мы с Джоан будем так скоро, как сможем. 

— Что? — требую я, потому что Шерлоку, кажется, нравится, когда я задаю вопросы, чтобы получить информацию. Если нужно, я умею это делать.

— Себастьян Моран прервал свое молчание и желает поговорить с тобой. Он просил передать, что у него для тебя есть сообщение, которое ты непременно захочешь услышать, — Шерлок поджимает губы и подносит к ним телефон, задумавшись. — Тебе надо переодеться, пока я вызову такси. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я буду с ним говорить? Но он… но я… — снова развожу руками, думаю, мне стоит использовать этот жест во всех затруднительных случаях. — Как он себе это представляет? Я не умею беседовать с опасными преступниками.

— С ним буду говорить я. И я не подпущу его к тебе. Нужно только, чтобы он дал зацепку, хотя бы одну. 

 

•••  
— Джоан Уотсон, — приветствует меня Моран, когда я, неловко переставляя ноги, захожу в комнату для допросов. Шерлок идет рядом, готовый в любой момент подхватить меня под локоть. — Такая хрупкая, такая надломленная…

— Заткнись, — сквозь зубы выдавливаю я, садясь на скамейку напротив. С момента, как я захожу, я забываю о своем обещании Шерлоку — молчать и дать ему слово. Моран не пугает меня, совсем нет, я бы с удовольствием ударила его битой еще раз. Следы от предыдущих ударов темнеют на светлой коже. Он отделался лишь сотрясением. С такой плотностью костей, я бы предположила наследственную генетическую аномалию. Или он просто Минотавр или какой-нибудь тролль, мало ли что водится в британских лесах. 

— Вся полиция Нью-Йорка желает, чтобы я заговорил, а вы хотите меня заткнуть. Говорят, в женщинах это есть — смешанные сигналы.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь передать мне сообщение. Я слушаю.

Он вытягивает перед собой руки, скованные наручниками, и усмехается. С его мимикой это выглядит, как защемление лицевого нерва: 

— Этот парень тоже слушает? — кивает в сторону Шерлока. — Вы с ним идете по тарифу «два в одном»?

— Либо так, либо я ухожу.

— Я, допустим, должен был сопровождать вас, а не убить, не стоит воспринимать мои слова так резко. Если бы вы не сопротивлялись, у вас бы даже синяков не осталось, — мечтательно обещает он. Я начинаю верить, что этот парень, если и не убийца, то садист. 

— Хотите, чтобы на этом основании я забрала заявление? — Шерлок опускает руку мне на спину, чуть выше лопаток, успокаивая. По его мнению, я не должна быть столь агрессивной? Во мне накопилось слишком много нерастраченной энергии, я хочу отвечать на силу — силой.

— Нет, зачем же? Тут отличное спутниковое ТВ, спортзал и моя медицинская страховка никогда бы не покрыла тех процедур, что в этой уютной тюрьме предоставляют за деньги честных налогоплательщиков. К своему сожалению, я здесь не задержусь, как и вы. У полиции ничего на меня нет, не обманывайтесь. И я буду утверждать, что совершенно случайно зашел в ваш дом, попросить воды, а дверь была открыта и…

— Хватит морочить мне голову. Куда вы хотели отвезти меня? Поэтому вам нужна была я? Вы убили Ирэн?

— Ирэн? Не припомню никого с таким именем. Сомневаюсь, что мы были знакомы.

— Тогда зачем?

— Зачем? Для чего? Я не задаюсь этими вопросами, я делаю то, что мне приказывают. За это платят. Если я начну спрашивать, мне перестанут платить. Бизнес есть бизнес. Мне говорят «забери птичку», и я пакую «птичку» в клетку и отвожу на место, что с ней делают дальше — без разницы.

— А если тебе говорят — исполнить роль сумасшедшего убийцы? — вмешивается в разговор Шерлок, хоть сам и обещал молчать. 

— Мистер Холмс, мистер Холмс, думаете, я не знаю, с кем имею дело? Вы одержимы, вам не говорили? Вы ищете человека, которого не существует, вы не поняли до сих пор? — Моран пытается иронизировать, но звучит грубо из его уст. Он весь — грубая скала, даже не уверена, есть ли в его голосовом репертуаре мягкие интонации, например, искренняя забота. Хотя, если подумать, ему это и не нужно. — Вижу, что поняли. У вашего убийцы много лиц. Вы погонитесь за одним — другие же успеют скрыться. И вы будете искать их до второго пришествия. Неужели вы не видите, что вы попались на удочку и вами вертят, как хотят? Вас дразнят и вы бросаетесь в атаку.

— Этот код в ваших сообщениях, мне нужен ключ. 

— Ключ — это слово. Вы не угадали его? Не настолько умны? Ах да, оно меняется, так что… 

— Я знаю, что это слово, но какое слово? — раздраженно уточняет Шерлок, а я, кажется, теряю суть разговора. 

— Мой адвокат придет через пятнадцать минут, — замечает Моран, чуть подаваясь вперед, — если я скажу вам слово, мистер Холмс, ваша жизнь резко сократиться до двух-трех дней, может быть, если «он» будет занят, — недели. 

— А ваша? 

— Я ничем не рискую, поверьте. 

— Вы действуете по инструкции человека, которого боитесь, надо же, — вырывается у Шерлока, — такого, как вы, должно быть, непросто запугать. И ваша инструкция предусматривает то, что вы можете оказаться в тюрьме, что встретиться со мной, что вас попросят выдать ключ. Вы готовы открыть ключ любому?

— Я могу сказать его вам, — Моран делает необходимое уточнение. 

— А имя человека, что сумел вас запугать?

— Вы плохо представляете, с чем и с кем вы имеете дело, — кажется, горные тролли и Минотавры в одном лице все же умеют вздрагивать. — Если «он» захочет получить вас, «он» вас получит, если «он» захочет вашей смерти, завтра ваше остывающее тело найдет полиция. Даже когда я работал на правительство этой страны с полосочками, у них было меньше власти и ресурсов. Вы в своем стремлении похожи на кораблик, бесстрашно несущийся на айсберг. Вы все еще хотите, чтобы я сообщил вам имя? 

— Да. 

Правильно, таким рассказом Шерлока можно только раззадорить. У него даже глаза загораются этим странным жадным блеском. Думаю, такие же глаза были у золотоискателей, прибывающих на колониальные земли, чтобы разбогатеть. Сколько из них сгинуло на рудниках?

Себастьян Моран произносит это «он» с таким нажимом, будто говоря «тот-кого-нельзя-называть». Жутковато.

— Мориарти. Мы называем его так, он позволяет себя так называть. Используйте эту информацию с умом. 

— А ключ? 

— Вы из тех, кому палец в рот не клади — откусите всю руку, — шутит Моран и начинает громоподобно хохотать над своей шуткой. — Консультирующий детектив-людоед. Пресса бы сошла с ума, окажись это правдой? Почему вы не смеетесь? 

— У вас есть инструкции, мистер Моран, — напоминает Шерлок, — следуйте им.

— И свобода воли. Мы же в самой свободной стране в мире, или я ошибаюсь? Старушка Британия не позволила бы нам таких вольностей. 

— Я пойду, пожалуй, — неловко пытаюсь выбраться из-за стола. Цепляюсь юбкой за скамейку и едва не падаю. Саму себя обнять хочется и успокоить.

— «Old Ironsides»? — произносит Моран мне в спину. Я вздрагиваю, но он продолжает: — Ваш ключ, мистер Холмс. Полагаю, вы догадаетесь использовать его без пробела. Вы же, кажется, умны, я слышал. 

— Не думайте, что вы ускользнете от правосудия, — Шерлок поднимается следом за мной. 

— Сообщение, что я должен был передать вам, мисс Джоан, — это ключ. Откройте то, что он должен открыть.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать?

— Ничего, кроме того, что уже сказал. Я только передаю сообщения. Иногда мы выбираем неподходящих людей. Людей обреченных быть особенными. 

— Что-что? — да этот человек издевается надо мной! Он еще и стихи складывать начнет, чтобы вывести меня из себя. 

— У вас отлично поставлен удар битой. Удачного дня. 

И больше он не произносит ни слова.

 

•••  
— Для тебя это что-то значит, то, что он сказал, — говорит Шерлок мне в такси, закончив набирать письмо Грегсону. Не спрашивает — утверждает, ясное дело. Я смотрю в окно и отчаянно стараюсь дышать глубоко и медленно. 

— Это корабль, — поясняю я, — самый…

— Я вполне осведомлен о роли этого корабля в истории Соединенных штатов Америки. Но что это значит для тебя? 

— Ничего. Я не знаю! Дай мне подумать, хорошо? — я отодвигаюсь от него, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше, хоть в небольшой машине это проблематично. В такcи пахнет цветочным освежителем воздуха и табаком. Шерлок наблюдает за мной, но ничего не говорит, а я не хочу обсуждать. Пока. 

Откуда Моран мог знать? Неужели, этот человек, которого он так опасается, следил за мной годами? Подслушивал? И, если его целью, была я, мог ли он убить Ирэн из-за нездоровой одержимости? Я еще могла бы понять, если бы он стал одержим ей, но мной. Во мне нет ничего особенного. В мою жизнь не должны приходить наемные убийцы. 

Дома я позволяю Шерлоку донести меня на второй этаж и отговариваюсь тем, что хочу спать. Он не верит, конечно, но послушно выходит из комнаты, и я слышу, как он спускается по лестнице. Дождавшись, когда стихнут шаги, я подхожу к комоду и достаю из него коробочку. Возвращаюсь обратно на кровать и вытряхиваю ее содержимое на покрывало. 

Я никогда не относилась к украшениям настолько серьезно, чтобы хранить их на бархатных подушечках, даже если понимала, что тот или иной подарок может стоить маленькое состояние. Родители любили дарить мне дорогие вещи, девочек нужно баловать, говорили они. И мужчины тоже баловали, пытались произвести впечатление. Я позволяю себе на секундочку улыбнуться, предаваясь светлым, подернутым грустью воспоминаниям, когда, наконец, нащупываю то, что нужно. 

Из общей кучи серебристо-золотистых цепочек и кулонов появляется ювелирное чудо. Ирэн никогда не рассказывала, кто его сделал и где, но кем бы он ни был, мастер был божественно талантлив. 

 

Тогда

— Это не слишком интересная история, — Ирэн рассмеялась, притягивая меня ближе, отбрасывая одеяло куда-то на пол, — в ней нет драмы. Мне такие не нравятся.

— И все же? — я вытянула руку, рассматривая браслет. 

— Его зовут, кажется, Маркус, не уверена, очень интересный юноша, проводящий целые дни в своей мастерской. Он постоянно гонится за совершенством. Ужасная черта для художника, это стремление разъедает его изнутри. Он создает волшебные вещи и прячет их от всего мира. Думаю, когда он умрет, мне придется открыть его талант миру.

— Когда он умрет? — переспросила я. Странные вещи Ирэн иногда говорила, очень странные. 

— Все когда-то умирают, — она взяла мою руку, рассматривая браслет, — знаешь ли ты, что все эти корабли существуют на самом деле?

Необычные подвески в форме крошечных парусников казались мне не более, чем блестящими дорогими безделушками. Я покачала головой. Ирэн узнала меня неплохо, поэтому она продолжила, поглаживая мое запястье, рассказывать о маленькой «флотилии»:

— Это не просто милые «побрякушки», ужасное слово, не находишь? Это копии с оригинальных макетов, точно по чертежам. У каждого из кораблей была своя жизнь. Что-то такое я и называю драмой, в этом есть искусство. Смерть и жизнь, две крайности в противопоставлении. Смотри, вот это «Эндевор», а это «Калеуче», «Пеликан», «Уранг Медан» и, конечно, «Олд Айронсайдс» (Old Ironsides), он особенный, единственный, кому посчастливилось остаться на плаву, — Ирэн сложила мои пальцы так, чтобы последний из названных кораблей оказался у меня в кулаке. — Я бы заботилась о нем, попади он ко мне в руки. Мне кажется, у кораблей есть душа. 

— Не думала, что в твоей броне из цинизма, есть брешь, — я подняла руку, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть миниатюрную копию парусника. — он очень красивый. Мне безумно нравится.

— Тебе нужно увидеть его в реальности, когда подняты все паруса и кажется, что корабль может взлететь в любую секунду. Если хочешь, мы покатаемся когда-нибудь…. Я неплохо знакома с капитаном.

— Боже, да ты романтична! — я прижала Ирэн к подушке и перехватила руки, чтобы она не вырывалась, пока я устроюсь сверху с победными видом. Такая Ирэн мне определенно нравился: лисья улыбка, полная сытого довольства, блестящие, чуть прищуренные глаза. — Теперь, когда я знаю твою слабость, я буду безжалостна. Проси пощады!

— Ты, правда, думаешь, что сможешь использовать это против меня? — вдруг серьезно спросила Ирэн, хоть смеялась со мной еще секунду назад. Сжала мою руку поверх браслета так, что серебряные подвески впились в кожу.

— Нет, конечно. 

— Но ты можешь. 

 

•••  
Я вырываюсь из воспоминания и смотрю на потолок в своей комнате. Браслет в руке холодный. Миниатюрный «Олд Айронсайдс» колет пальцы, когда я сжимаю его сильнее. Случайное совпадение? Или тот, кто послал Морана, знал? И неужели я верю преступнику? Я убрала браслет в коробку после похорон и не доставала два года. Кораблик как кораблик, совсем не ключ, им ничего не откроешь. Я сжимаю его еще сильнее, пытаясь запомнить каждую неровность, изучаю его пальцами и ногтями.

Стук в дверь отвлекает меня:

— Заходи, — приглашаю я, за дверью явно Шерлок, Марта бы не стала стучать столь требовательно. Удивительно еще, что он решил проявить вежливость. Я без слов протягиваю ему браслет, когда он садится рядом на кровать.

— Восхитительная работа, — признает он, — подарок Ирэн, я полагаю? 

— Да.

Шерлок подвигает лампу и рассматривает кораблики:

— Какая интересная подборка, и, как я понимаю, «Олд Айронсайдс» среди них?

— Да, вот этот.

— Значит, ключ. Можно мне твою скрепку? От телефона. 

Я переворачиваю весь ящик с бумагами и справками, пока нахожу искомое:

— Держи.

— Должно подойти, — Шерлок сосредоточенно загоняет скрепку в днище маленького кораблика, — отлично. 

Скрепка входит достаточно глубоко, когда раздается едва слышный писк — сигнал активации. Мы с Шерлоком переглядывается.

— Скажи, что ты только что не запустил Апокалипсис, — вслух высказываю я опасения. 

— А это мы очень скоро узнаем. Переоденься и заряди телефон, мне кажется, за нами очень скоро приедут. 

— Кто?!

— Хозяева этого сигнального маячка. Поставлю полицию Нью-Йорка в известность о том, что мы можем оказаться вне зоны доступа. Да, и нужно сделать тебе перевязку. Неизвестно в каких антисанитарных условиях мы встретим завтрашнее утро. 

 

•••  
К приходу ФБР я сижу в тапочках на первом этаже с двумя дорожными сумками и бутылкой воды. Марта в такси и катается по городу, Шерлок допивает кофе. Мы отличная команда быстрого реагирования — собираемся за какие-то пятнадцать минут. 

В распахнутые (открыли, чтобы не выломали) двери врывается команда в масках с автоматами и несколько агентов. Орут «ФБР» и размахивают оружием они не хуже, чем в фильмах, а я, признаться, не верила. Поднимаю руки. Думаю, мои соседи после этого представления уверены, что я успешно варила в доме амфетамины. Не то чтобы у них раньше были какие-то сомнения на мой счет. 

— Источник на ней, — указывает одна из девушек в мою сторону. 

— Кажется, ленивцы в брачный период бегают быстрее, чем вы, — своим универсальным надменным тоном замечает Шерлок. — Позвольте узнать, какие вы собираетесь выдвинуть обвинения?

— Забирайте обоих, — распоряжается второй агент, — проверьте, есть ли кто-то еще в доме и выставите охрану, Морис. 

Всю дорогу Шерлок с огромным любопытством изучает сначала машину, в которой нас везут, потом агентов, сидящих впереди. Сообщает мне, что находит будущее этой страны удручающим, если за безопасность и демократические свободы тут отвечают «тупоголовые болваны». Я резонно замечаю, что за демократические свободы отвечает Конституционный суд и Вторая поправка. Это погружает его в столь глубокие раздумья, что до конца дороги, к всеобщей радости, он молчит. 

С нами обходятся терпимо. Обвинений не выдвигают, но и в наручники не сковывают. 

— Что вообще происходит? Я сохраняю спокойствие, но приоткрой завесу тайны, чтобы мне стало еще спокойнее, — шепотом прошу я Шерлока, когда он несет меня к высоченному административному зданию, отмеченному как собственность Федерального бюро расследований, и судя по плитке на полу и блестящим лифтам — бюро не бедствует. Агенты поначалу хотят заставить меня идти на своих двоих, но Холмс обвиняет их в некомпетентности, жестокости и во всех смертных грехах в библейском порядке, cделав только одну поправку от себя, заменив «не убий» «не будь ничтожеством». Я добавлю ему еще один балл в свой личный счет «Холмс против мощи бюрократического аппарата».

— В твоем браслете маячок, который они отследили, когда я его активировал. Такие цепляют к чему-то, что очень не хотят потерять. Другое дело, что пока невозможно узнать, на что именно он раньше был прикреплен, сигнал накрывает радиус в пару сотен миль. Может быть, на тебя? Как думаешь, ты подходишь под описание «охраняется государством»? — похоже, Шерлок иронизирует, даже почти беззлобно. Я пихаю его в плечо.

— Ладно, и что нам делать?

— Молчать и требовать адвоката, пока я не получу нужную информацию, а потом молчать и слушать меня. 

Двери лифта распахиваются на одиннадцатом этаже. Вы выходим (меня выносят), и нас разводят по разным комнатам для досмотра. Браслет, как и следовало ожидать, у меня забирают, а всю одежду тщательно перетряхивают. Неприятно почти до дрожи. Одежда, после того, как ее вывернули по три раза и проверили каждый шов, кажется холодной и колючей. 

— Мисс Уотсон, садитесь, — меня определяют в небольшую комнату без окон с зеркалом во всю стену. Видела такие в фильмах. Думаю, через это зеркало за мной сейчас наблюдают, отчаянно подавляю желание показать язык всем любопытным. В комнате бутылка воды, стакан и стул. Стул неудобный, мне очень хочется поджать ноги, но, кажется, я только потеряю равновесие и свалюсь на пол. Чувствую себя не меньше, чем крестным отцом мафиозной группировки.

Если они надеются как-то расстроить меня ожиданием, то я не расстраиваюсь. Годы в медицинской школе, а потом в интернатуре научили меня дремать в любом положении, а уж если предложили стол и стул, то это почти роскошь. А еще у меня есть универсальное заклинание, помогающее уснуть, называется — анатомия. Ладьевидная кость, клиновидные кости числом три, кубовидная кость, пяточная кость, плюсне… где-то к моменту большеберцовой я начинаю погружаться в сон.

— Мисс Джоан Уотсон, я агент Лиам Крамер, хотел бы с вами поговорить, — вошедший громко закрывает за собой дверь, и я зеваю. Ну вот, разбудил на самом интересном месте. Странно, но я совсем не волнуюсь, что сижу на допросе ФБР. Может быть, я так верю в Шерлока? Или от моей жизни и так мало что осталось, чтобы мне стоило волноваться. Жалко будет расстроить дядю в очередной раз, кажется, он меня не просто терпит, но и любит. А отца никогда не любил. Пути родственных отношений неисповедимы.

— Агент Крамер, возвращайтесь сюда с моим адвокатом, я не буду говорить с вами без него, так что, пожалуйста, дайте отдохнуть, — я следую совету Шерлока.

— Вас ни в чем не обвиняют, мы просто хотим задать пару вопросов.

— Тогда давайте будем задавать их… в присутствии Шерлока Холмса, — неожиданно для самой себя заявляю я. — Или, если не хотите, моего адвоката. 

— Но эта вещь, — он выкладывает на стол браслет в пакетике для улик, — принадлежит вам, а не Шерлоку Холмсу. 

— На основании того, что вы что-то сняли у меня с руки, доказать принадлежность будет непросто, я могла найти его в мусоре возле дома. Не держите меня за дурочку, агент, вы можете задержать меня на сорок восемь часов. Но, если у вас нет других вопросов, я могу идти? Нет. А ползти?

Следующие сорок минут меня пытаются разговорить. Во-первых, этот агент Крамер не Холмс, во-вторых, он не произносит имени Ирэн, которое магическим образом действует на меня, как катализатор уязвимости, отчего я тут же становлюсь сопливой размазней. У меня не так уж много слабостей, поверьте, для того, чтобы быть хирургом, нужны очень крепкие нервы. 

В кратком обзоре моя жизнь выглядит незавидно: карьера похоронена, родных почти нет, половину друзей я уже потеряла, на меня сложно давить, еще сложнее запугать. Впрочем, мне нравится мой дом и мои деньги, я бы не хотела с ними расставаться, но для этого же и существуют адвокаты. 

Через час другой агент приводит Шерлока. Тот требует себе второй стул, кружку чая и поворачивается ко мне:

— Ноги болят? 

— Болят, — признаюсь я.

— Плохо. Вытяни и положи их мне на колени. 

— Если вы закончили обсуждать состояние мисс Уотсон, то… продолжим? — спрашивает та леди агент, что привела сюда Шерлока. Светловолосая женщина лет сорока садится напротив нас. 

— Джоан, это агент Уилсон, — представляет ее Шерлок, — ты не обязана ничего ей сообщать. Видишь ли, ФБР потеряло что-то чрезвычайно ценное, что, я думаю, ты никак не могла бы спрятать у себя под кроватью. Целый корабль-шпион, если быть точным, только это секрет. Военное ведомство в этой стране, оказывается, не только строит демократию в Ираке, но и мечтает покорять морские просторы, оставаясь незаметными для противников.

— Мистер Холмс, вы здесь не для…

— Я отлично читаю вверх ногами, а вы не удосужились скрыть от меня содержимое вашей папки, — тут же оборвал ее Шерлок, — учитывая, что у вас всего пара жалких листочков-копий, а не полноценное досье, вы не ведете это дело. Никто из вас им не занимается, недостаточно полномочий. Впрочем, ваша вопиющая неспособность…

— Мистер Холмс, вы уже продемонстрировали всем свой острый ум и отсутствие воспитания. Мы можем не задерживать вас здесь, если вы и мисс Уотсон сдадите отпечатки, образцы ДНК и подробно расскажите о том, как это, — агент поднимает браслет, — оказалось у вас. И почему было активировано.

— Нашли на улице. Вы знаете, сколько мусора с улиц ежедневно вывозят на свалки в Нью-Йорке? Мне было интересно, кто явится, если я включу маячок, думал, Санта-Клаус, — Шерлок кивает для пущей убедительности, произнося свой короткий рассказ. Абсурдная ложь, только для того, чтобы раздразнить. Иногда я понимаю причины его действий, иногда нет. 

— Мистер Холмс, я прошу вас отнестись к этому предельно серьезно.

— Как я могу серьезно отнестись к тому, как вы ведете расследование? Сколько прошло с тех пор, как вы последний раз засекали на радарах ваш потерянный корабль? Год? Вижу, что больше. Что было на корабле, что вы так отчаянно ищите? 

— Довольно, — разговор прерывают зашедшие мужчины в строгих деловых костюмах. В сравнении с агентами ФБР эти выглядят на «класс выше», моя догадка оправдывается, когда они представляются: — Агентство национальной безопасности. Вот документы, мы переводим мистера Холмса и мисс Уотсон под нашу юрисдикцию, спасибо, что доставили их сюда и дождались нашего прибытия. Передайте все улики по делу моим коллегам, как можно быстрее. 

— Но…

— Быстрее — значит немедленно. Все возражения в письменной форме направляйте моему начальству, а у нас на это нет времени. Вопрос государственной безопасности, мэм. 

Шерлок наблюдает за этим разговором и хмурится все больше, даже прикладывает пальцы ко рту, как делает в те моменты, когда приходит к каким-то неутешительным выводам. Он либо размышляет о том, что в АНБ работают еще большие тупицы, чем он мог вообразить, и госдеп США давно пора отправить на пенсию всем составом, или же, что хуже, ему не нравится то, как развиваются события. 

Мне пора начинать беспокоиться?

 

***  
Нас снова куда-то везут. Я совсем не понимаю, что происходит, паршивое ощущение. Шерлок бросает косые взгляды по сторонам и крепко держит меня за локоть, когда я пытаюсь отодвинуться и пристегнуться.

— Да что такое?! — сквозь зубы выдавливаю я. 

— Они не из АНБ, хорошая маскировка, не более. Как думаешь, выскочить из машины на ходу у тебя получится? Мы пока не на трассе. 

Взгляд, которым я его одариваю, говорит лучше любых слов «с ума сошел?!». 

— И не получится, двери заблокированы, — сообщает нам скрипучий, явно ненастоящий голос. Никто из агентов не оборачивается к нам, мы за этой глухой перегородкой, как в газовой камере. Я стучу в нее, но не привлекаю внимания. Вот же!

— Мисс Уотсон, прекратите, если я захочу, ваши сопровождающие станут не просто «глухими» и «немыми», но и лишатся сердца. Не оказывайте сопротивления, не пытайтесь сбежать, тогда ни вы, ни ваш куратор не пострадаете.

— Я не очень вам верю, даже ваш голос — это ложь, — я стараюсь избавиться от напряжения, сковавшего тело. Тщетно. Мышцы кажутся деревянными. Мы в ловушке.

— Не важно, верите вы мне или нет, вы хотите жить. Мой голос — лишь мера безопасности, скоро я буду рад представиться вам лично.

— Отпустите Шерлока, вам нужна я, а не он, — мне кажется, это кошмар, в котором мои худшие предположения сбываются. Кто они, черт побери, если смогли подделать документы для ФБР?

— О, нет, я заинтересован и в нем. Вы готовы рискнуть ради него, так даже лучше. Ваша самоотверженность похвальна, но, думаю, у меня есть что предложить. Мистер Холмс, я уверен, захочет взглянуть на человека, которым он так одержим, что бросил блестящую карьеру в Лондоне ради посредственной должности сиделки. Награда для героя, не так ли?

— Что ж, вы и есть Мориарти, верно? Я могу называть вас так? — удивительно вежливо уточняет Шерлок. Про себя я умоляю его отказаться, бросить меня, потому что он единственный, кто сможет меня найти, куда бы не увезли меня эти люди в дорогих костюмах.

— Как угодно. Так что, мистер Холмс, вы хотите, чтобы я вас отпустил? Я даже поклянусь, что прямо сейчас даю вам настоящий выбор. Одно слово — и вы свободны. Чего вы хотите?

— Отпустите Джоан.

Мориарти хрипло, шипяще смеется так, что хочется прикрыть уши и вытрясти из головы весь этот стрекот и шепот.

— Два благородных идиота, — обзывает он нас, — это не рыцарский роман, но, если хотите, сыграем по этим правилам. У вас был выбор. Вы выбрали. До скорой встречи.

Несколько минут мы сидим в тишине.

— Ты идиот, — сообщаю я Шерлоку, голос дрожит от нервного напряжения, — ты должен был уйти, чтобы у тебя была возможность найти меня и вытащить из этого дерьма.

— Я знаю, — соглашается он, — я бы так и поступил, но...

— Какое «но»? Я не могу выброситься из машины на ходу, я «недвижимость», нас везут шестеро наемников с оружием, даже если я начну кричать, что нас похитили, у них документы агентов АНБ. Чем ты думаешь? — мне хочется вцепиться ему в пиджак и хорошенько потрясти. 

— Все именно так, как ты говоришь. И я рад, что ты все так адекватно оцениваешь.

— Только не говори, что он прав, что ты остался только ради того, чтобы встретиться с убийцей. Это безумие, Шерлок!

— А ты не хотела бы взглянуть ему в глаза, скажи откровенно? 

— Я? Да... я... — я запинаюсь, — нет. Мне не важно, кто он. Он просто человек, как и все, я могла пройти мимо него на улице. Правильно было бы посадить его за решетку, это заставило меня пойти за тобой, но мне не нужна личная месть, она не вернет ничего. 

— Ты совсем другая, совсем не как я, — Шерлок вытягивает руку и, подумав с минуту, я ее пожимаю, — именно поэтому я и не смог уйти. Я бы никогда себе не простил, если бы ушел. Так что давай придумаем, как выбраться вдвоем. 

Напарники. Я никогда не работала с кем-то в паре, даже не собиралась пробовать. Я выдыхаю и закрываю глаза: 

— Я напишу отличный сценарий к фильму в итоге. 

— Отдохни, силы тебе пригодятся. 

— Тебе есть, что мне рассказать, Шерлок. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал мистеру Мориарти, как в детстве упал с дерева? У меня шрам остался под коленкой. Показать?

Да уж, намек мог бы быть и менее прозрачен. Поговорить у нас не получится. И телефоны забрали. Нужно было еще в офисе ФБР прикинуться буйнопомешанной, вдруг бы сработало. Досада прогоняет злость и нетерпение, я вспоминаю технику дыхания, которой меня научили в клинике, позволяет сосредоточиться и собраться с мыслями. 

Бывшие наркоманы вообще становятся чрезвычайно терпеливыми людьми... или не остаются бывшими. 

Пожалуй, моего ровного дыхания хватает ровно до тех пор, пока нас везут до пристани. Я выхожу, когда один из сопровождающих открывает двери и протягивает мне руку. 

— Сюда, пожалуйста, мисс, — он вежлив до безразличия. Двое других «провожают» Шерлока, третий несет наши сумки. Не потеряли, а я была уверена — выбросят в близстоящие мусорные баки. Можно даже представить, что мы отправляемся в путешествие по собственной воле. 

— Подождите, — рыженькая девушка, что сидела в одной из машин протягивает мне пакетик с браслетом, — это ваше. Нам он не нужен. Сигнал деактивирован.

Маски сброшены, можно не играть в тайные службы. Я молча забираю браслет и поднимаюсь на яхту, к которой меня так целенаправленно подталкивают. Нам предоставляют целую каюту под палубой, закрывающуюся на три замка. Снаружи. 

— Можете помыться и отдохнуть. Ориентировочное время прибытия восемь вечера по Гринвичу, — сообщает охранник. — И меня просили передать вам, чтобы вы проявили благоразумие: в открытом океане даже спасательные суда, случается, прибывают слишком поздно. 

Я слышу, как щелкают замки, когда охранник выходит в коридор. Шерлок осматривается, простукивает и прощупывает стены, игнорируя дверь, что ведет в ванную, и вторую, что, очевидно, открывает спальню, но не находит ровным счетом ничего интересного. Через иллюминатор вылезти не получится, даже если я похудею. 

— Вы зря стараетесь, отсюда невозможно выбраться незаметно, я уже пыталась, — раздается голос за нашими спинами: видимо, вторая дверь ведет вовсе не в спальню, а в другую каюту. От одного звука знакомого голоса я замираю и нерешительно смотрю на Шерлока, будто надеюсь, что он даст мне разрешение оглянуться. Боюсь самой возможности до такой степени, что это больно. И ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть.

— Джоан, дыши, — уверенно произносит Шерлок, смотря не отрываясь мне за спину. Он правда отличный куратор, хоть я и сомневалась, так точно мои чувства еще не угадывал никто. Мои кошмары, честнее будет сказать. — Вдох, выдох. Еще раз. Ты можешь повернуться, если готова. 

И я поворачиваюсь, чтобы увидеть Ирэн. 

— Привет, — она поднимает руку и машет мне. Ощущение похоже на сильный тепловой удар, у меня был такой в детстве, когда мы с мамой путешествовали по Калифорнии. Я даже не могу ему сопротивляться. И, пожалуй, с меня хватит сопротивления. Лучше я полежу в обмороке. 

 

Тогда

— Что в ней такого? — спросила Джейн, наблюдая за тем, как Ирэн увлеченно болтает с кем-то из приглашенных гостей со стороны жениха. Она довольно громко смеется и кивает, выражая согласие так искренне, что и не заподозришь, что на деле ей невыносимо скучно. Я бы и не подумала, если бы не знала о привычке поглаживать запястье в такие моменты. 

Она умела удивлять. Я вообще была уверена, что она не согласится пойти на празднование со мной, найдет благовидный предлог в последний момент, и я весь вечер буду вынуждена отбиваться от тех, кто не прочь полапать подружку невесты.

— Не знаю, о чем ты, — я потянулась к блюду с сыром. Свадебный банкет близился к завершению, и, пожалуй, еще немного, и можно будет незаметно исчезнуть. 

— Я думала, вы разбежитесь через пару месяцев, а вместо этого вы съехались, — Джейн пожала плечами, намекая, что она ничего плохого в наших отношениях с Ирэн она не видела, просто искренне не понимала. 

— С ней спокойно, — задумчиво пояснила я. Как бы там ни описывали в книгах, нельзя облечь в слова все ощущения. Слова кажутся неправильными, когда речь заходит о чем-то лишенном физической оболочки. 

Я всегда критично оценивала все свои отношения, ну, кроме тех, что сложились в колледже, но кто помнит колледж? Я размещала воспоминания на полочках, как продукты в холодильнике: вот это у нас хорошие моменты, вот это плохие, вот это эйфория, а вот тут слезы. На своих ошибках учиться лучше, но некоторые повторялись снова и снова, что психиатрия, конечно, объяснила бы паттернами, а женские журналы — тараканами в голове.

Так сложилось, что я всегда сама тянулась к тем, кто привлекал мое внимание, делала уступки и прилагала усилия. Меня всегда учили, что для гармонии в отношениях нужно делать уступки. А потом появилась Ирэн, которая с трудом понимала слово «компромисс», поэтому мои уступки оказались ей не нужны. И да, она потянулась ко мне первой.

— А по ней и не скажешь, что она спокойная, — протянула Джейн, рассматривая Ирэн. Ирэн все постоянно рассматривали, я успела привыкнуть к этому. Она не была сногсшибательно красивой, только, стоило ей появиться где-то, как все взгляды тут же устремлялись к ней. В этом была какая-то эльфийская магия, в миру называемая харизмой. Некоторые люди были рождены привлекать внимание. Я спросила как-то, не утомляет ли ее, Ирэн же ответила, что это может скорее утомить меня.

— О, весьма, — я припомнила, как Ирэн может часами говорить по телефону со своими заказчиками или с художниками: и те, и другие отнимали массу сил и требовали безграничного терпения, как по мне. Зато в процессе переговоров она мило хмурилась и… Видимо улыбка у меня сделалась совсем мечтательной, потому что Джейн махнула в мою сторону рукой, намекая, что говорить не о чем, все и так понятно. 

— Я буду рада, если вы выберетесь с нами на пару дней — покататься на лыжах. Вдвоем. 

— Не думаю, что…

— Отличная идея, — откликнулась Ирэн, видимо, успешно сбежавшая от надоедливого собеседника к нам. Она критично оглядела стол и, ничего не выбрав из закусок, села рядом со мной, при этом короткая юбка подтянулась чуть выше, чем допускали приличия. Я усилием воли отвела взгляд от открывшегося узора чулок, Ирэн же с невозмутимостью рассматривала Джейн так же пристально, как та еще пару минут назад рассматривала ее. — Думаю, пару дней на природе пойдут всем на пользу. 

— А как же твоя сделка? — я смутно помнила, что у нее находится в разработке какой-то крупный контракт, который заставлял Ирэн волноваться больше обычного. По крайней мере, я видела, что она сама не своя и постоянно проверяет почту. 

— Думаю, я могу выделить время, — она, мне показалось, удивилась, что я вообще помню о ее работе. — Или мы можем все вместе слетать в Норвегию. Как тебе такая идея? 

 

***  
«Господи, господи, господи, господи», — меня заело на одной единственной мысли. Ирэн осторожно гладит меня по голове, а Шерлок отпаивает водой. Глоток. Еще глоток. Наверное, я сошла с ума. Слышала, такое случается от неспособности справиться с травмирующими событиями. 

— Эй, давай мы отнесем тебя в душ? Тебе должно стать легче. 

— У нее шок, не лучший вариант — тащить ее под воду, — замечает Шерлок. Я не в том состоянии, чтобы понять, что именно он вкладывает в эти слова. Хорошо, что я вообще разбираю, что он говорит. Тону в запахах. Ирэн пахнет сиренью, я вцепляюсь в ее рубашку. 

— У меня нет успокоительного. И, пока мы не окажемся на корабле, не будет. Тут только аптечка первой помощи. Хочешь проверить? Зови «надзирателей». И подай мне плед.

Меня укутывают в плед, а потом и в одеяло... Я не хочу отрываться от Ирэн, поэтому Шерлоку приходится создать теплый кокон вокруг нас обеих. 

— Шерлок Холмс.

— Я знаю, кто ты, Шерлок Холмс. Ты виноват в том, что она оказалась здесь. Если бы ты не втянул ее в свое расследование, не начал копаться в деле, которое поместили в архив, ничего бы не случилось. А теперь… мне даже сложно предположить, что будет, но он вас не отпустит, от этого человека невозможно сбежать. Я пыталась. Все это время я пыталась, и однажды это бы мне удалось. 

— Он доверяет тебе, если ты еще жива. И если ты знаешь, кто я.

Я устраиваю голову на коленях Ирэн и подтягиваю под себя ноги. Их голоса звучат так глухо, словно я нахожусь в соседней комнате, а не рядом. Настойчивые, под них невозможно уснуть. 

— Он находит меня полезной, только поэтому я еще жива. Что же касается твоего расследования, то на корабле бывает не с кем поговорить. Раз уж мне приходится слушать, почему бы не извлечь из этого пользу? Он считает тебя своим восхищенным поклонником, что льстит. И я уверена, что он прав. 

— Расскажи мне о том, что ты называешь «кораблем». Если я правильно понимаю, это и есть та самая секретная разработка, да? Мы плывем туда?

Руки Ирэн на секунду прижимают меня сильнее. 

— Моя тюрьма. Восхитительная игрушка, украденная из под носа оборонной промышленности США. Корабль-невидимка, корабль-шпион, который невозможно обнаружить при помощи радаров или спутников. Очень удобно, если ищешь убежище. В открытом океане такой можно искать годами, если у тебя нет «отмычки». Я помогла его украсть и вот — расплачиваюсь. 

— Возникли разногласия с работодателем? Почему ты не называешь его Мориарти? 

— Потому что у него много имен. Что ж, — она делает небольшую паузу, а после продолжает, — Мориарти. Я не горжусь тем, что сделала. 

— Твоя работа была связана с «отмычками», с такими же, как в этом браслете? Они помогают обнаружить местоположение корабля, да? 

Ирэн наклоняется, чтобы дотянуться до браслета, который протягивает ей Шерлок. Я сопротивляюсь, потому что мне кажется, что она встанет и уйдет, с чем я категорически не собираюсь мириться. 

— Джоан, приподнимись на секунду. Спасибо. 

Она возвращается в прежнее положение. 

— Что ж, я подозревала, что он воспользуется этим. Я не успела достать маячок перед своей «смертью». Моя страховка. Глупо было надеяться, что поможет. Сигнал браслета синхронизируется с сигналом, исходящим от корабля, только нужен усилитель. 

— Зачем ему Джоан? 

— Чтобы лучше контролировать меня? Держи друзей близко, а врагов — еще ближе. Мориарти нравилось рассказывать мне о том, как он подстроил мою «смерть», как шло расследование. Приносил снимки с похорон. Рассказывал о Джоан, о ее срыве, о клинике, обо всем, что я пропускаю. Думаю, он хотел, чтобы я не переставала пытаться сбежать. А потом появился ты, и ее жизнь начала приходить в норму. Ей больше не нужна была я, с тобой — я была не нужна. А кто-то не любит, когда его игрушки ломаются. 

— Складно получается, но ты лжешь.

— У меня очень много времени на то, чтобы обдумывать каждый шаг человека, который отнял у меня жизнь. Он же меня убил, не в прямом смысле, но я больше не существую. И я одержима им даже в большей степени, чем ты себе представляешь. Ненависть — всепоглощающее чувство, оно заглушает все остальное. Я все еще лгу?

— Ты рассказываешь мне это все потому, что я и сам об этом догадаюсь. Умно. Готов спорить, что у кого-то, кто так умен и жаждет вырваться на свободу, должен быть план побега. Или даже два. Поделишься?

— Ты не слышал, что я тебе сказала? Сбежать от этого человека невозможно. Разве тебе показалось мало спектакля с ФБР? 

— Это одноразовый трюк, и ты, и я это отлично понимаем. Впечатляет, но не слишком. Так что, ты согласна объединить усилия? 

— Ты не нравишься мне, но я подумаю над твоим предложением ради Джоан. 

 

***  
Приближаемся. Нам позволяют подняться на палубу. Я вцепляюсь в поручень двумя руками. Скорость, с которой небольшая яхта скользит по волнам, впечатляет. Ветер срывает с меня капюшон, но я натягиваю его обратно и прячу под него волосы, чтобы не мешались. 

— Джоан, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Шерлок, с тревогой изучая меня. 

Я качаю головой. Пару часов сна помогли привести чувства в порядок. Если хорошенько встряхнуть жидкость, то рано или поздно осадок, поднявшийся со дна, вернется на свое место. Говорить мне не хочется, с момента, как я увидела Ирэн, я молчу. Может, Шерлок был прав, и я ее не знаю. Или знаю лучше, чем хочу признаваться себе самой.

Ирэн стоит в паре шагов и смотрит вперед, за ее спиной один из наших охранников. Я разжимаю ладонь и смотрю на браслет. Я любила ее, без сомнений, но я похоронила ее. В любовных романах чувство переживает смерть, в реальности — не уверена. Душевная близость остается, но ее никогда не было достаточно.

Вытягиваю раскрытую ладонь с браслетом перед собой и вопросительно наклоняю голову. Она догадается. Раньше, по крайней мере, отлично понимала без слов. 

— Хочешь спросить, как это работает? — Ирэн скрещивает руки на груди, стучит пальцами по локтю. Синий свитер на плечах собирается складками. — Сигнал, посылаемый кораблем, и сигнал, посылаемый «отмычкой», в определенный момент совпадают. Таких отмычек было всего пять. Иногда люди умудряются обхитрить сами себя, создают корабль-невидимку и думают, что никто не доберется до их маленькой тайны. Хотя она немаленькая, смотри…

На горизонте появляется корабль. Я бы не назвала его огромным, это не авианосец и не ледокол, однако значительно крупнее той яхты, что несет нас навстречу. Подкатывает тошнота. Думаю, мне страшно. Ну а кто бы не боялся, окажись он черт знает где посреди океана? Я не член мафии, не специальный агент с двумя нулями, даже не детектив, мне не приходило в голову, что однажды я окажусь в подобной ситуации. Но, очевидно, каждый, кто начинает путь, должен быть готов к тому, куда он приведет. 

Поравнявшись с кораблем, яхта замедляет ход и останавливается, покачивается на волнах. С корабля к нам спускается специальная «люлька», в которую сажают меня, Ирэн и Шерлока. Рядом устраиваются двое сопровождающих, чтобы мы, упаси нас боже, не вздумали натворить глупостей. Какие глупости можно творить посреди океана без спасательного вертолета в рукаве? 

Мы поднимаемся. Шерлок переговаривается с Ирэн, изучает обстановку. Задает какие-то вопросы о водоизмещении и скорости. Я смотрю вверх. Небо чистое и ясное, и, если верить звездам, мы все еще где-то в северном полушарии. Холодно. 

— Мисс Адлер, пожалуйста, пройдите со мной в вашу каюту, — произносит один из тех людей, что нас встречают. Для меня они безлики, как и те, кто нас привез сюда. Ни в коей мере не запоминающиеся люди. Ирэн оглядывается ко мне и порывисто целует в щеку перед тем, как уйти. 

Наши сопровождающие с яхты в той же «люльке» спускаются вниз. Я смотрю за борт, но в темноте разглядеть что-то совсем непросто, а на палубе не так уж много света. Яхта отплывает, по крайней мере, мне так кажется. 

— Добро пожаловать на борт «Филиха», мисс Уотсон, мистер Холмс, — здоровается с нами человек, весьма споро поднимающийся по лестнице. — Простите, что заставил вас ждать, надеюсь, путешествие вас не утомило? 

Он не безликий, скорее наоборот, если захочешь — не забудешь: высокий, светловолосый, запоминающийся, как Ирэн. Не знаю, почему я их сравниваю, может, хочу лишний раз подчеркнуть, что мне тут не место. Так, как выглядит он, должны выглядеть принцы из сказок. «Принц» одергивает свитер и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Шерлок смотрит на него словн увидел перед собой говорящую собаку. И отступает назад, заслоняя меня. 

— Я не кусаюсь, но не буду настаивать, — произносит он, ловко обходя Шерлока. Глаза у него тоже светлые. Он определенно хочет произвести впечатление. — Но на ужине со мной буду настаивать. Вы же не будете возражать, Джоан, если, в силу вашей травмы, я доставлю вас на место? Ваш друг, думаю, несколько устал для таких маневров. 

И прежде чем я успеваю возразить, он поднимает меня на руки. От возмущения, я бью его в плечо так сильно, как могу — но куда там, он смеется и просит меня не буянить, потому что иначе он уронит нас обоих с лестницы. Резонно. 

— Поставьте меня, я дойду сама, — сквозь зубы шиплю я. 

— О, так вы решили заговорить? — он опускает меня на палубу. — Пожалуйста, сюда. 

Я прихрамывая следую в указанном направлении. Живот, если честно, подводит от голода, но признаваться в этом я не буду. В одной из кают накрыт стол на четверых, и на одном из стульев уже сидит Ирэн. Она какая-то странная, днем она казалась мне… собой, такой, как я ее запомнила, а сейчас разительная перемена резанула взгляд: все лицо ее обострилось и замерло, поднесешь пальцы — порежешься. Она сидит прямо, положив руки на колени перед собой, она никогда бы не стала садиться так по своей воле. 

Шерлок заходит последним, двери за ним закрываются. 

— Прошу к столу, давно мечтал поесть в приятной, почти семейной обстановке.

— Не боитесь давать мне в руки нож, — Шерлок смотрит на Ирэн, потом на приборы на столе, — мистер Мориарти?

— Джеймс, — поправляет тот, чье имя никак не вяжется с «Мориарти», которым впору пугать детей. — Попробуйте убить меня этим ножом, я с удовольствием посмотрю, как это у вас получится. Мне нравится, когда люди пробуют что-то новое. Только вы не убийца, в вас недостаточно страсти, чтобы резать человека по живому. Вот мисс Уотсон смогла бы, поэтому, будьте добры, сядьте напротив меня, чтобы я видел ваши руки. 

Интересно, я бы смогла? Секунд десять я смотрю на то место, где у Мориарти должна быть подключичная артерия, он же человек, он просто человек, как и все мы. Но потом я смотрю ему в глаза и послушно устраиваюсь на указанном месте, Шерлок садится по правую руку от меня. Мы начинаем наше «безумное чаепитие»: если проваливаешься в кроличью нору, стоит следовать всем правилам. 

— Смогли бы, не сомневайтесь, — Джеймс садиться рядом с Ирэн и улыбается мне, — чего стоит ваш удар битой, такой точный прицел в висок. Вы бы убили Себастьяна, если бы не его... физические особенности. Он передавал вам привет. Просит оставить его в тюрьме на пару недель, хочет отдохнуть. 

— Люди отдыхают от вас в тюрьме, — Шерлок не сдерживает короткий смешок, — вы отличный руководитель. 

Ирэн предупреждающе смотрит на Холмса. Мориарти же пожимает плечами:

— Иногда я перегибаю палку, но кто без греха, правда, милая? Ты уже рассказала Джоан, как ты оказалась на этом восхитительном корабле? 

— Это не имеет значения, — откликаюсь я. Он не посмеет пугать ее тем, что я проникнусь к ней презрением. Она не монстр. Он — возможно. 

— Видишь, как все решилось, — Мориарти поворачивается к Ирэн и заботливо убирает ее волосы за ухо. Она смотрит на него, но не решается произнести ни слова. Это и нервирует меня больше всего. Теперь я вижу, что не только я изменилась, и она не осталась прежней. — А ты волновалась. 

— Не трогай меня, — наконец, произносит Ирэн, голос ее звучит злобно и глухо, будто рычание. 

— Вы мне так нравитесь, я даже выпью за вас за всех, единственных в своем роде, — Джеймс поднимает бокал с вином. — Шерлок Холмс, мой старый друг Фауст был довольно словоохотлив, когда вспоминал вас. Видите, нас учили одни и те же люди, разве не восхитительно? Мы почти семья. Пожалуй, именно он навел меня на идею имитации поведения серийного убийцы. И стал его третьей жертвой, такая потеря. Скотланд-Ярд сбился с ног в поисках человека, которого никогда не существовало, но вы уже знаете, не так ли? 

— Я подозревал это давно, — сухо соглашается Шерлок. Мне хочется рассмеяться, видимо, от нервов, но я сдерживаюсь. 

— Ирэн Адлер, — продолжает Мориарти, не опуская бокал, — кладоискатель. Умеет находить удивительных исполнителей. С такой авантюрной жилкой сложно мирно уживаться с законом, но она пыталась, верно? Ирэн была удивительной, поэтому, пожалуй, я выпью и за тебя, твоя сила самообмана восхищает. 

— Прекрати, — устало просит Ирэн. Если он так развлекал ее хоть пару раз в неделю, я удивляюсь, как она за борт не выпрыгнула. 

— И Джоан Уотсон. Понятия не имею, что вы здесь делайте, Джоан, но эти двое не были бы столь послушны, если бы не вы. Вы стали их любимой слабостью. Я обожаю находить слабые места, — он делает короткий глоток и отставляет бокал на стол. — Кушайте, я уверен, вы едва на ногах держитесь от голода. 

Он конечно прав, будь хоть трижды убийцей и сумасшедшим. Есть хочется безумно, поэтому я не замечу даже, если еда будет отравлена. Хотя «М» не станет нас травить, не разыграв партию. 

Стоит Мориарти замолчать, как над столом повисает тишина. Таких тихих совместных ужинов в моей жизни еще не было, как, впрочем, не было совместных трапез с теми, кто пытался убить меня и «убил» мою девушку. Бывшую. Пожалуй, смерть сделала ее «бывшей». 

— Пенни за ваши мысли, — отвлекает меня Мориарти. Я недоуменно моргаю и смотрю в тарелку. — Так о чем вы думали? 

— О семантике,— я говорю как есть, потому что смысла врать вообще нет. — Я теперь тоже «мертва»? Или вы обставите мое исчезновение как-то иначе? 

Он приподнимает брови, выражая удивление. Я пытаюсь вспомнить, какой процент населения планеты Земля может управлять своими бровями по отдельности. Злодеи в фильмах обычно владеют этим трюком, но дело всего лишь в мышцах. Некоторым не дано. Да и не тянет он на злодея, скорее на солнечного мальчика, проводящего целые дни на побережье Австралии с доской. Даже акцент соответствующий.

Я бы не смогла придумать образ менее подходящий под имя и репутацию Мориарти. Шизофреническое сочетание. 

— А вам бы хотелось стать «мертвой»? Я мог бы что-нибудь придумать на этот счет, — он трет подбородок, изображая задумчивость. У него небогатая мимика, как и у меня, впрочем. Мне тоже хочется размахивать руками, когда мне кажется, что иначе люди не поймут, что я имею в виду 

— Нет, благодарю, я отлично чувствую себя в статусе живой. 

Он смеется, чуть прищурившись: 

— Еще немного, и я решу отослать всех на большую землю и остаться на этом корабле с вами. Вы смешная. Вы могли бы стать неплохой спутницей.

Наша речь полна этими «благодарю» и «вы», но таковы правила игры. Я не заблуждаюсь на его счет, он, я уверена, получает удовольствие от того, что в срежиссированный им спектакль добавят немного импровизации. Меня снова начинает подташнивать от страха, и это, вероятно, не удается скрыть. 

— Что ж, я больше не держу вас, вы можете отдохнуть, вас проводят, — объявляет Мориарти, намекая на то, что за нами присмотрят. — Мы продолжим этот разговор, я обещаю. 

Не хочу продолжать. Кем бы он ни был, я не хочу его больше в своей жизни, не хочу понимать, потому что для этого мне нужно будет стать такой же ненормальной, а я дорожу своим разумом. Я привыкла полагаться на нормальность, это помогает мне твердо стоять на земле. И я не позволю кому-то отнять у меня ноги или землю, будь он хоть трижды психопатом или мессией. 

Возможно, он даже не желает нам зла. Никому из нас. И это пугает меня больше прочего. 

 

•••  
— Мне кажется, еще немного — и я его убью, — замечаю я, удерживая нить пинцетом, — или он убьет меня.

— Он этого и добивается, — замечает Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от наблюдателя. Им разрешено ходить почти везде, есть только несколько помещений, закрытых на кодовые замки. Но это не значит, что за ними не следят. Стерегут неусыпно, постоянный взгляд в спину вызывает паранойю. В небольшом медицинском отсеке мы как на ладони. — Суть ограничения свободы в том, чтобы это ограничение позволило тебе осознать все масштабы собственной беспомощности и зависимости. Большинство людей такое положение дел угнетает. И тебя тоже. Ты можешь сорваться из одной депрессии в другую. 

— Поэтому ты нарываешься на драку?

— А нужна причина для того, чтобы хорошенько размяться в этой клетке? — Шерлок дергается, и я едва справляюсь с иголкой. Ругаюсь, прошу его сидеть смирно, раз уж ему так нужно было подраться, то пусть терпит. 

— Хотел увидеть тебя, — рассеянно замечает он. Мне тоже хотелось бы видеть его чаще, но мое время занято сном и утомительными беседами. — Вот, пользуюсь тем, что на корабле нет других квалифицированных медиков.

— Тут вообще немноголюдно, — соглашаюсь я. Кто бы не заметил, что весь экипаж этой махины — человек двадцать. И три пленника. Соотношение почти в нашу пользу, но я знаю только то, что Шерлок знает больше, чем я. И, если он еще не сказал «бежим», значит, все не так очевидно.

— Но мы в открытом море, — признает тот. На шлюпке далеко не уплывешь, я тоже об этом думаю. Мы обмениваемся взглядами, говорить в присутствии кого-то третьего категорически нельзя.

— Что ты делаешь после обеда? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Как обычно, составляю компанию Джеймсу.

Это значит: сижу рядом с книжкой и слушаю, если ему взбредет в голову пообщаться. Он обходителен и невыразимо испорчен. Нормальные люди заводят собак, Джеймс Мориарти — исполнителей. Мне кажется, его внутреннее сумасшествие заразно. Еще неделя общения с ним, и я поддамся. Плохо представляю, как Ирэн это выдерживала.

— Зачем ты нарывался на драку?

— Скоро он поймет, что я ему не нужен и выбросит меня за борт. Пока же я обеспечиваю разнообразие реакций, устраиваю маленькие представления.

Шерлок все же сообразительней меня. Я предполагаю — он разбирается.

— Как Ирэн?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — он пытается изобразить иронию, но выходит ненатурально.

— Одевайся. Она не очень разговаривает со мной. Кажется, она вовсе не выходит из каюты.

— Быть может, мучается угрызениями совести? Бесполезная трата времени, но некоторым нравится. Или не хочет давать Мориарти лишний повод. Это умно. Пока он занят тобой, он не тронет ее. Она слишком самолюбива, чтобы беспокоиться о ком-то, кроме себя. 

— Как и ты, — меня не ранят его слова, он прав, я тоже эгоистка. Возможно, мы бы выжили, если бы объединились. Или дружно сдохли. На самом деле, я сомневаюсь, что Ирэн избегает меня по той причине, которую называет Шерлок, но ему об этом не обязательно говорить. Нам нужно принять решение — вместе или врозь. Он не хочет подталкивать меня, но как решить? И медлить только себе во вред.

Я заклеиваю рану пластырем и разрешаю Шерлоку встать.

— Ты не знаешь ее, — настаивает Шерлок, удерживая меня за локоть. Наш надзиратель настороженно наблюдает. — Почему ты ей доверяешь? Я вижу, что доверяешь. А если ты оказалась на этом корабле только потому, что она так захотела? Подумай, столько ресурсов для похищения, ведь можно было подождать и послать еще одного наемника, не думала?

— Не продолжай.

— Ну почему же, пусть продолжит, — в медицинский отсек заходит Ирэн. Мягкие угги на ногах позволяют ей передвигаться почти бесшумно, не помню, чтобы раньше она носила что-то подобное.

— Нет, — обрываю я Шерлока, — я закончила, так что ты можешь идти. И позови своего партнера по утреннему спаррингу, я проверю, не отбил ли он себе чего.

Шерлок коротко кивает и выходит, надзиратель следует за ним. Любопытно, скальпели же остались у меня, в медицинском блоке много вещей, которые можно превратить в оружие, а Холмс не представляет опасность. Плохо у них с оценкой рисков. Или меня провоцируют.

Ирэн садится на пустую койку:

— Поверь ему. И уходи, как только представится возможность. Ты не понимаешь, что происходит.

— Куда я уйду, тут десять упаковок морфия! — я пытаюсь усмехнуться, но не получается. Она качает головой и притягивает меня к себе, обнимает, как обезьяна — дерево.

— Глупая, — говорит, — ты не должна была позволить этому разрушить твою жизнь.

— А тебе, тебе я могу позволить? — мне нужно уточнить.

— Ты меня не знаешь. Холмс прав. Я для таких, как Мориарти. Я заслуживаю, ты — нет.

— Никто не заслуживает рабства. И, не перебивай меня, это рабство, когда один человек забирает волю другого человека. 

Ирэн отстраняется и берет мое лицо в руки, отводит волосы:

— Это любовь. 

— Не такая.

— Такая тоже, — она не дает мне возразить, притягивает к себе не целуя даже, просто прикасаясь губами к губам, смешивая дыхание. Я закрываю глаза и тянусь к ней наощупь, полагаясь только на инстинкты, чтобы вспомнить или чтобы забыть. Она не выдерживает первой, приоткрывает рот, выпуская язык. Лижет, будто пробует, разрешу я или нет — я разрешу.

Нетерпеливая, всегда хочет всего и сразу, успевает расстегнуть на мне свитер и положить руку под рубашку точно над линией джинсов, царапает, комкая ткань, не со зла, ей нужно почувствовать, что я с ней, а не где-то далеко.

На ней самой похожие джинсы, не такие, как обычно выбирала она, а такие, как выбрала бы я. Дергаю за шлейки, просто хочется сделать что-то, что вернуло бы мне равновесие. Но все иначе, не хуже, но не так, как нужно, и меня это беспокоит. Пытаясь обнаружить недостаток, то самый маленький огрех, который не дает мне наконец пройти этот уровень, разобраться, что к чему, я даже забываю, где мы, пока она не отпускает меня, тяжело дыша.

— И такая тоже, — повторяет, чтобы я запомнила, лучше, если бы записала на ладони ручкой или выцарапала скальпелем. 

— Пожалуйста, мы можем уйти вместе. Если ты поможешь Шерлоку...

— Ты считаешь, что я что-то должна ему?

— Нет, Ирэн, ну послушай меня хоть минуту!

Она поднимается и обходит меня.

— Если бы он дал мне выбор, если бы он позволил мне решить тогда, кто из нас должен умереть, то умерла бы ты. Не думай, что я хороший человек. Ты не знаешь меня. Из-за меня ты потеряла работу, твоя карьера окончена, ты борешься с зависимостью, и, если ты думаешь, что я поддержу... Ты умерла бы из-за меня. Ты и сейчас недалека от этого. Запомни. Я представляю для тебя угрозу.

 

***  
Ирэн что-то взбрело в голову, готова спорить. И не надо говорить, что я ее не знаю, я вижу хитрую надменную натуру насквозь. Я любила ее такой. Странно, признаю, любят за что-то лучшее. Или вопреки.

Браслет пропадает у меня из каюты. Я замечаю, когда возвращаюсь из душа. Одеваюсь и иду к ней. Закрываю за собой дверь и молча протягиваю руку ладонью вверх, даже не сомневаюсь. Никто другой бы не взял.

— Что если я хочу оставить его себе? — Ирэн встает из-за стола. В комнате, что отведена ей, привычно пахнет краской. И, кажется, сегодня она не копирует, создает что-то свое. Что «свое» мне не узнать, картина повернута «лицом» к стене.

— Он мой.

— Всегда получаешь свое? — она приближается и берет меня за запястье, сама защелкивает браслет, наблюдая за мной, кажется, даже готова усмехнуться и, чтобы не сделать этого, прикусывает нижнюю губу. Отвожу взгляд и замечаю, как у нее из-под рукава выскальзывает мой подарок, тоже браслет, но с одной единственной подвеской — летящей птицей. Я делаю вид, что ничего не видела.

— Стараюсь беречь то, что мне дорого.

Я боюсь, что упускаю момент, чтобы сказать что-то важное и нужное, что-то, что вернет «нас». Она снова в моей жизни, осязаемая и теплая, но завтра может исчезнуть снова. Страх становится моим навязчивым состоянием, никогда не думала, что это чувство будет привычным, у моего страха много ипостасей, у некоторых есть имена. Я озвучиваю последнюю мысль.

— А я боюсь страха, — она наклоняет голову, волосы из небрежно заплетенной косы светлым ореолом ложатся на лицо.

— Никогда не видела тебя напуганной по-настоящему.

— К лучшему, не хочу переживать это чувство снова. Тебе пора, Джеймс хочет рассказать, что мы сделаем небольшую остановку в Копенгагене. Вы с ним, будет точнее. 

— Ты уже мне рассказала.

— Какая жалость. Испортила весь сюрприз! Надеюсь, твои ноги уже зажили достаточно.

— Я думала, этот корабль разыскивают, а он спокойно собирается зайти в порт?

— Корабль — нет, яхта может зайти в порт беспрепятственно, — Ирэн поясняет. — Пожалуйста, не глупи, и не радуйся возможности ступить на землю. Пока мы в море, Джеймс предсказуем. Тут свой порядок, если исчезнет порядок и появится хаос, одно лишнее слово и он перестанет себя контролировать. Тебя может раздражать его показная обходительность, но, поверь, ты не захочешь увидеть, как он выглядит, когда пробуждаются его внутренние демоны.

— Что еще я должна знать?

Раньше я принимала ее советы по выбору одежды, теперь по поведению в присутствии психопата. Может, ничего не изменилось. Декорации другие, пьеса все та же.

— Не убегай, — Ирэн вдруг кажется мне усталой, будто не спала пару дней, — или беги, но сделай это так, чтобы тебя не поймали.

— Но ты останешься тут. И Шерлок.

— И Шерлок, — повторяет она за мной, — но он поймет.

— Пока я тут, он жив. Ты думаешь, я не догадалась?

— Ты всегда была догадливой, мне это в тебе нравилось. Значит, ты не уйдешь без него, — Ирэн кивает, мне даже кажется, она хочет подойти, но лишь сильнее сжимает руки в замок. Я хотела бы спросить, зачем она так с собой поступает, но не буду. Мы взрослые люди, а обстоятельства не меняют нас, только испытывают на прочность. 

— Надеюсь, во мне было что-то большее, чем банальная сообразительность. И браслет я оставлю себе, потому что не хочу забывать, — говорю я, завершая разговор. Выхожу из каюты и сглатываю ком, стоящий в горле. Горько.

Провожу пальцами по браслету, чтобы успокоиться, и чувствую неровность, которой еще вчера не было, — на боку непотопимого кораблика красуются две глубокие царапины.

 

***  
Копенгаген я не запоминаю, только общую атмосферу спокойствия, которая никак не вяжется с тем торнадо, что клубиться у меня внутри, и светлые дома. Всю дорогу гоню из головы сомнения, дергаю браслет на запястье. Джеймс помогает мне сойти с трапа и усаживает в машину. Дает распоряжения своим людям, и мы уезжаем в город. 

— У нас есть пару часов, пока команда пополняет запасы, мы могли бы пройтись, — предлагает он и просит шофера остановиться. В городе немного машин, это то, что я запоминаю. После Нью-Йорка очень странно, что никто не пытается тебя сбить на каждом шагу. Мы неспешно идем по центру города, я больше смотрю себе под ноги, чем вокруг, но точно знаю, что один из его людей следует за нами. 

— Кофе? — предлагает Джеймс.

— Чай. 

В кафе я прислушиваюсь к местной отрывистой речи и не понимаю ни слова. Быть может, в кочевой жизни есть своя прелесть. Я так мало путешествовала и никогда не думала, что окажусь в Дании вот так. Иметь корабль, плавучий дом и возможность оказаться в любой точке мира — заоблачная мечта романтиков. И беглых преступников, пожалуй. 

— Как вам мой корабль? — он словно угадывает мысли.

— Думаю, это неплохо: вот так пожелать — и оказаться в Дании. 

— Мои родители любили путешествовать. Если ты в пути, то тебя очень сложно найти, — Джеймс протягивает мне мой чай, и мы выходим на улицу. — С возрастом я оценил всю прелесть свободы передвижения.

— Вы так много говорите о себе, но кто вы?

— Коллекционер? Мне нравится находить талантливых людей и направлять их талант в нужное русло. Взять хотя бы нашего общего знакомого Морана. Едва ли кто-то сравнится с ним в вопросе аккуратных, эстетически чарующих смертей. Он одно из моих лучших воплощений «мистера М». И таких много. 

— А что от этого получаете вы? Власть?

— Власть? Сомневаюсь. Меня в детстве тоже очень увлекало искусство, но, скажем так, в масштабе. Создать скульптуру можно, но можно и выстроить тонкую последовательность действий, учесть каждый нюанс, чтобы люди и сами превратились в послушные фигурки с застывшими лицами. Так интереснее. Вы видите только верхушку айсберга, но если бы захотели, если бы вы приняли вещи, такими, какие они есть, я мог бы показать вам больше.

Я смотрю на проходящих мимо людей и почти не слушаю его. Джеймс чем-то похож на них, светловолосый, крепко сложенный, настоящий викинг. Не хватает рогов и топора. И только натура у него иная, чем могла быть у прямолинейных предков местных жителей: он умеет пользоваться силой, но предпочитает брать умом, хотя тоже мало интересуется чужими желаниями.

Мне не нравятся его обещания. Готова спорить, они лживы насквозь. Ему нужно что угодно, но не я. И, если бы я была сообразительнее, тоньше, я бы догадалась, но я пью чай и смотрю на пролетающих чаек. 

— Заведите собаку, Джеймс, — произношу я раньше, чем успеваю сообразить, как это неуместно. И стоило бы закрыть рот, меня предупреждали. 

— У подруги моей сестры была собака. Ее сбила машина. Мне бы не хотелось заводить собаку, чтобы ее сбила машина.

— А заводить людей, чтобы выбросить их за борт, можно? 

— Люди никогда не бывают невинными. Вы все же не поняли ничего из того, что я пытаюсь объяснить.

— Правда, не понимаю, — признаю я. — Так что можете выбросить меня за борт, при случае. 

— Что вы, я никогда не выбрасываю тех, кто об этом просит. Иначе это стало бы одолжением с моей стороны. Пойдемте, я покажу вам место, где продают замечательные сладости, на тот случай, если вы когда-нибудь вернетесь в этот город. 

 

***  
Ирэн встречает нас на палубе. Стоит худая, бледная, вытянутая в струну. На фоне красной кофты нездоровый румянец заметнее. 

— Не советую тебе отпускать яхту, пригодится, — произносит она. Так разговаривают с оружием в руках, но ее ладони пусты. Шерлок, распутывая дело о краже в магазине, сказал, что не нужно оружие, чтобы получить силу. Есть доля вероятности того, что они разделили это знание в дружеской беседе, или пришли к нему одновременно. 

— И что ты учудила? — смешной вопрос, такие можно задавать детям.

— Я приняла решение и заканчиваю твой спектакль, — звучит как ультиматум. 

— И что ты сделаешь? Потопишь корабль? — Джеймс разговаривает с ней, как с взбесившимся домашним любимцем. Он выше ее на голову и значительно сильнее. 

— Я уже это сделала, — она коротко усмехается. — Мы находимся в нейтральных водах, у правительства США есть полное право уничтожить собственный военный объект, не отвечающий на требования командования военно-морского флота. 

— Ты лжешь, — Джеймс говорит тихо и медленно, но мне не по себе от его тона: даже если в эту минуту он прекрасно владеет собой, то еще секунда и он бросится ее душить голыми руками. — Ума тебе не занимать, но ты не можешь уничтожить столь сложную систему безопасности пилочкой для ногтей. 

— У тебя есть минут пятнадцать. Проверь, — Ирэн попыталась изобразить равнодушие, пропуская Джеймса мимо себя. — Поторопись. 

Этот момент прерывает вой сирены, объявляющий экстренный сбор всей команды на верхней палубе. 

— Мы смертники, — мрачно произносит Ирэн, — А, Холмс, умеет подгадать время. Так драматично. 

— Что вы сделали? — мне не нравится ее сомнительный оптимизм. Не зря я подозревала, что она что-то задумала. И специально спрашивала, уйду ли я без Шерлока.

— Побег из курятника, все как любит Холмс, много шума и много дыма, чистая импровизация, — она вздыхает притворно тяжело и вдруг смотрит на меня серьезно. — Мне не требовалось ломать всю систему, ты сама дала мне отмычку, стоило замкнуть ее с источником и усилить сигнал, как мы прекратили быть кораблем-призраком. Думаю, в Белом доме сейчас небольшой переполох. 

— Так это же хорошо.

— Хорошо, Джоан, только мы в статусе боевого судна и подлежим уничтожению. Если бы здесь были ядерные боеголовки, можно было попробовать поторговаться…

Джеймс возвращается из рубки управления и останавливается напротив Ирэн, разворачивает к себе, удерживая за плечи, смотрит ей в глаза. Она вскидывает подбородок. 

— Ты сама себя загнала в ловушку, не ожидал, что… Я разочарован, Джейми, очень разочарован. Ты всегда была умнее. 

— Ты сломал мою игрушку. Я сломала твою, — огрызается она, — купишь себе другой кораблик, у тебя хватит денег. 

— Шеф, мы готовы к погрузке, но пассажиры… — сообщает рация в руке у Мориарти. Он отпускает Ирэн и быстро отвечает: 

— Забудьте о них. Начинайте. Я сейчас подойду. 

Шерлок поднимается на палубу, подходит ближе и сжимает мою ладонь, когда я отвожу руку за спину. Джеймс продолжает ругаться с Ирэн:

— Я думал, мы сможем преодолеть наши разногласия, когда ты сама согласилась попробовать. Я думал, ты переболела этой глупостью, этим плебейским желанием — жить как все. А как живут все? Тонут в болоте бесполезности. Жалкие, беспозвоночные существа. Посмотри, как много мы создали вместе, разве это для тебя не имеет ценности? И что делаешь ты? Мелкая месть. Как будто мне нужен этот корабль!

— Я выбираю свободу от тебя. 

— Нет, ты выбираешь Ее. Она никогда не примет тебя. Мы могли бы…

Он говорит, как одержимый, как влюбленный без памяти, но надлом в этих словах такой, что я сразу забываю обо всех возникающих сравнениях. Драмы в жизни никогда не похожи на кино. Видимо, тогда в медотсеке Ирэн пыталась мне рассказать, но я не поняла. 

— Как я никогда не приму тебя, Джеймс, — соглашается Ирэн. — Ты думал, что притащив меня сюда в мешке, все исправишь. Но нечего исправлять. Ты сумасшедший. 

Джеймс смеется, как чокнутый, по-настоящему. Запрокидывает голову. Вдруг останавливается, усмешка, как краска, стекает с лица. 

— Тогда оставайся с ней до конца. Пока смерть не разлучит вас, — он наклоняется и коротко целует ее в губы.— Или, что вернее, здравый смысл. Желаю удачи, автоматическое управление кораблем выведено из строя, сестренка. 

Я закрываю рот, чтобы не издать каких-либо неподходящих моменту звуков. Шерлок бормочет у меня под ухом что-то о наследственных признаках, пятнышке на радужке, очертании губ и оттенке волос. И он, конечно, догадался гораздо раньше. 

Ирэн провожает его взглядом, разворачивается и бежит в рубку управления. Я — за ней. Следую своим инстинктам. Она быстро осматривается и дергает какой-то рычаг, отчего корабль медленно начинает движение. 

— Холмс, — отрывисто произносит она, — подготовь шлюпку к спуску на воду. 

Я оборачиваюсь и замечаю, как Шерлок за моей спиной кивает:

— Уже. 

— Значит уходите. Они уже отшвартовались и постараются не задерживаться тут. 

— Уходите вы. 

— Ты что спорить со мной будешь? — Ирэн разворачивается к нему и с силой толкает. — Бери Джоан и уходите, сможешь поиграть в морской бой позже. Я постараюсь выиграть время. 

Корабль начинает поворачивать и продолжает набирать ход. 

— Я останусь. 

— Джоан, слушай меня, — Ирэн не говорит, командует. Только голос дрожащий. — Ради меня, бери его за руку и уводи. Сейчас. Иначе вас заденет волной или затянет в воронку. Шлюпка не самая надежное средство. 

— А ты?

— Кто-то должен управлять кораблем, чтобы он вас не снес, а потом… и потом должен. Ты слышала Джеймса. Он хотел, чтобы ты делала это выбор, а я тебе его не даю. 

— Но…

— Немедленно. Через три минуты я приторможу, а потом снова наберу скорость. Если получится, я смогу сесть во вторую шлюпку. Подлодка уже тут, хорошо, если они предупредят до того, как начнут стрелять. Так что, пожалуйста, сделай, как я прошу. 

Что она делает? Мне кажется даже мои мысли слишком медленные. Никак не могут сложиться в целую картинку. Потом просто смотрю на нее и киваю, хватаю Шерлока, он не двигается с места. 

— Иди, — подталкивает его Ирэн, — позаботься о ней. 

— Ирэн, — зову я.

— Джейми. Меня зовут Джейми, — произносит она. Я вдумчиво киваю и больше не оглядываюсь. Теперь уже не я тащу Шерлока, а он меня. Корабль замедляется. Он смотрит на упакованную резиновую шлюпку и пару пакетов рядом с ней.

— Надеюсь, ты умеешь плавать, — говорит он и сбрасывает пакеты в воду. — По моим расчетам, это не должно убить нас.

Он подталкивает меня к поручню. Я перебираюсь за ограждение. Он следует за мной со шлюпкой. Мы совершаем очевидную глупость, но отчанные времена требуют идти на риск.

— Даже если ты не готова — прыгай.

Перед нами летит шлюпка, раскрываясь в полете. Я закрываю глаза и прыгаю. Холодная, черная вода накрывает меня с головой через мгновение. 

 

Эпилог

***  
Мы выбрались. Нас подобрал небольшой рыбацкий кораблик, плывущий в Норвегию, капитан которого отвратительно говорил по-английски, но утверждал, что откликнулся на неизвестно откуда посланный сигнал SOS. Другие суда, коих в окрестностях оказалось немало из-за ежегодной парусной регаты, этот сигнал не слышали. 

Капитан многозначительно вспомнил о призраках, иногда посылающих сигналы в мир живых. Холмс, все же простудившийся после этого купания, слушал его с широко открытыми глазами увлеченного мальчишки. Его лихорадило уже пару часов, но он отказался от антибиотиков и предпочел выздоравливать «естественным способом». 

«Филих» взлетел на воздух, исчезнув за горизонтом. Когда я добралась до шлюпки и осмотрелась, он был уже крошечным пятнышком на горизонте, хотя прошли считанные минуты. В море суда поразительно быстро исчезали из виду, но звук, звук имел свойство распространяться на многие-многие мили. Мориарти за нами не вернулся. 

Шерлок сдержано сказал, что у Ирэн все же был шанс, когда я спросила, что он думает. Я пыталась найти информацию о том, не подобрал ли ее кто из участников регаты, но тщетно. Из-за взрыва, которые некоторые мореходы-любители видели своими глазами, в скандинавской прессе поднялась шумиха. Шерлок, казалось, хотел, но не вмешивался в мои поиски.

Когда мы, без денег и документов, в одежде, подаренной нам добрыми самаритянами-спасителями, прибыли в посольство Британии, я ожидала вопросов. Но их не последовало. Шерлок сообщил, что попросил своего отца об одолжении, и для нас придумали какую-то липовую историю, от правдоподобности которой даже я на секунду задумалась, а был ли корабль, Мориарти, была ли Ирэн на самом деле или все это мне только приснилось? Кто такой отец Шерлока, я не узнала. Однозначно, он не был «простым смертным», иначе бы не решил наши бюрократические затруднения с видимой легкостью. Я порывалась спросить, но быстро уняла любопытство.

Не знаю, что помогло мне больше: слепая вера в то, что Ирэн не погибла или то, что я потеряла ее во второй раз. Цинично, но привычка сделала свое дело. Я запретила себе возвращаться к мыслям о том дне. И у меня получилось. В воспоминаниях было слишком много того, что никак не могло уместиться в голове. Я отлично помнила слова Джеймса о том, что они и… Джейми задумали все вместе. Была ли она невинной жертвой, как я полагала вначале? Только ли Джеймс был не в себе? 

Я должна была переоценить слишком много, чтобы понять, поэтому я поступила проще — решила пережить, позволить воспоминаниям остаться в прошлом и не влиять на настоящее. Возвращаться в безвременье, в котором я жила до появления Шерлока, не хотелось. Я простила Ирэн. Джейми, если быть точной. Простила и себя за то, что любила так сильно девушку, которой не существовало на самом деле.

Две недели спустя наш самолет приземлился в Нью-Йорке. 

— Знаешь, прошло уже больше шести недель, и я не решаюсь спросить, — я попыталась начать разговор, когда мы вошли в дом. Мой дом. Только тут я почувствовала, что напряжение меня отпускает.

— Моя работа с тобой окончена и уже давно, но я думаю, что после… после произошедших травматических событий, я мог бы задержаться, если ты чувствуешь, что…

— Нет, — перебила его я.

— Нет. Хорошо, я…

— Нет, я не чувствую, что могу вернуться к зависимости. Я не хочу, мне больше не нужно. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я... я чувствую себя живой, — я попыталась вместить в это неловкое объяснение все то, что не находило выхода.

— Отлично. Я, правда, очень рад за тебя. Думаю, в этой ситуации я должен тебя обнять и поздравить? — Шерлок привычно уточнил, стоит ли ему поступать так, как он считает правильным, и я фыркнула и рассмеялась. К его чувству юмора я привыкла.

— Обними меня. 

Обнимал он меня ужасно — так и ребра сломать можно. У человека совсем не было привычки к объятиям, но ничего, я могла бы это исправить. 

— Что будешь делать?

— Мое расследование завершено, возможно, я задержусь, чтобы помогать полиции Нью-Йорка. Мне понравился этот город, я хочу познакомиться с ним поближе, осмотреться...

— О, тебе нравится, что капитан Грэгсон позволяет тебе командовать на месте преступления, — пожурила его я. — А все остальные смотрят на тебя так, будто готовы испепелить на месте.

— Думаю, мне пригодился бы партнер, — вдруг заявил Шерлок, — голос разума. Тебе, конечно, еще придется оттачивать свои навыки, но, мне кажется, мы неплохо работаем вместе. 

— Снова это слово. Партнер. Больше подходит для совершения преступлений, тебе не кажется?

— А как бы ты предпочла обозначить наши отношения?

Я задумалась. Сказать «друг»? Нет, мы можем быть друзьями, но Шерлок поймет это гораздо позже. Он блестяще умен в фактах, а вот в восприятии чувств всегда отстает от меня. Он мне и не куратор, и не наставник, не нянька и даже не возлюбленный. Целого словаря не хватит, чтобы найти подходящее слово для Шерлока Холмса и его «отношения» ко мне. Впрочем, мы прекрасно обходимся без слов. 

— Ты мой…

— Так кто? — он поддразнил меня повторением, и я сдержалась, чтобы не выдать что-то скабрезное. Посмотрела на него строго и объявила:

— Ты мой Шерлок Холмс и только попробуй не согласиться!


End file.
